Puberty
by Wonderland in my Closet
Summary: ( A story about puberty and the age of 'coming out' ) Ciel struggles in the starting points of puberty. (SebaCiel)
1. Prologue

A/N: Parts of the story you are about to read may contain distasteful behavior/scenes, sexual situations, Shounen-ai and may possibly increase into yaoi. This story will carry very little of **Ciel x Elizabeth** moments, but **Sebastian x Ciel** is the main pairing for this story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Paula POV

* * *

><p>Elizabeth happened to tell me about a strange dream she had once. She didn't bother to tell her mother or father since they were strict enough to know that dreaming happened to be a foolish subject to ever speak of. Elizabeth always shared things with me; secrets, likes, dislikes. But, of course, moving on to my point-she described how it all began in a basement filled with many white mattresses. None of them looked old or used; they were stacked upon one another perfectly clean white. Apparently, she was lost. She was looking for her father and as she was doing so, she wore only red objects; a red gown, red high-heels, red arm gloves and red ribbons over her braided strands. The room started out nice and quiet even though it had been a rather filthy basement and yet, oddly enough, blue flowers began growing out of the mattresses. They bloomed slowly, revealing its yellow stigma.<p>

'I felt myself smile by looking at them...' Elizabeth mentioned, 'The flowers grew so beautiful right before my eyes, so I surely wasn't hesitant to pull one.' However, as she struggled to pull her favorite one out of the mattress, instead of a plant root; a barbed wire piece popped out almost hurting Elizabeth across her face. With that one sharp-featured wire, other large piles of barbed wires were tearing through the mattresses, ripping them apart as they began to spread, producing more and more until Elizabeth began to drown in a sea of barbed wire in the same basement room. Her eyes spat tears, her arms twitching as they began to bleed. Her clothes were being chewed off into shreds and so was her flesh. The last thing she heard before finally returning back into reality was her muffled screaming.

A few days passed, as I recall, I was walking through the halls of Elizabeth's humble home. I held clean towels that I was planning to leave in the bathroom until I stopped to hear a loud breathing. No, not just breathing, a fast type of breathing as if somebody were panicking. I quickened my pace and ended up discovering the sounds coming from Elizabeth's bedroom door. I opened and found her shaking, hiccupping while she sobbed with sniffles. I gently shook her from the shoulders, "What is it, what's the matter?!" I felt my chest tighten from worry. She swung the bed sheets off of her and I heard myself gasp as soon as my eyes fell on the scene of blood coated on the mattress, dripping down from in between her legs under her nightgown which had been Elizabeth's very first menstruation.

* * *

><p>AN: Hidden messages: **red** is the color of sexual desire; **high-heels**: the sign of 'growing up into a woman'. **Blue flowers**: sadness/depression that occurs throughout a female's menstruation cycle. **White mattresses**: it is common for women to bleed on their beds. **Barbed wire**: the pain of cramps.


	2. Chapter 1 : His Bocchan, Cracking

A/N: Sorry if this chapter will seem short to you guys but I will continue sooner for CHP2 since I don't have anything to do anymore. In other words, please enjoy this further chapter…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

_His Bocchan, Cracking_

**-1-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for the poor blunette who had been requested enough to flee to three ball parties including an investigation that was left in-progress to finish until tomorrow. Ciel hoped he wouldn't have any more of the Queen's soldiers knocking on his doorstep for other requests that involved more ball parties to attend to. There was so much to do; writing back letters, organizing documents, finishing off two more investigations across town. What was next?<p>

Sebastian watched Ciel crawl under the sheets of his king-sized bed as he let out a sigh of exhaustion. The demon sensed desperation upon the young boy who longed for sleep. He grabbed the extra head pillow by the other side of the bed and cuddled with it as his own teddy bear. Sebastian chuckled slightly, noticing how tired the child felt that he even forgot to untie his eye patch. He approached the sleeping beauty, sliding the patch off of his face then placed it under his pillow, "Before you drift off, my Lord..." Sebastian went on, "I must tell you that tomorrow Madam Red will be visiting." Ciel could feel himself barley opening his eyes, "Hm?" Sebastian ran his hand over his cheek to chin, lifting it a bit, "My Lord, I know you're exhausted but Madam Red has some favors for you-"

Ciel tcked as he slapped the butler's hand away, "Whatever. I'll deal with it in the morning."

"I think its best if it were told now since you'd have to prepare your actions by waking up an hour earlier."

"...alright, make it quick," Ciel responded while he sat up and rubbed his eyes over his arm. "Well, you'll be waking up around five in the morning. Madam Red will be arriving at 6:30. She'll be bringing a couple of friends over and she mentioned about using the fireplace room for a while." Ciel yawned, "...and, was that the favor?" Sebastian went over to the blanket shelf, "No. You see, she wants to borrow the fireplace room as her own meeting room since she's planning to create a women's club group. While she's at that, she wants you to take notes on every conversation they speak of."

"Taking notes?" Ciel blinked, "For what; how long will this club of hers last exactly?" Sebastian pulled out a black furred blanket and laid it over Ciel's shoulders, "I'm not quite sure on what she'll use the notes for but the meeting will be directly at seven to nine."

"Good. I'll still be able to finish the rest of my paperwork and get going on the investigations at five in the afternoon, right?"

"…perhaps. I haven't finished your schedule yet. I'm still on it," Sebastian added, "By the way, young master, I realized you haven't eaten a proper diet today. Aren't you hungry at all?"

"_No_, _I_ -" Ciel suddenly paused from the odd sound of his voice. He gasped softly as he covered his mouth from surprise. Sebastian noticed as well. He stared, blinking, "...young master?" It startled the young Earl a bit; never has he heard his voice crack in such a funny way, in fact, he felt rather embarrassed especially with Sebastian in the room. "What's the matter?" The blunette grabbed his throat, "My voice."

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"No, of course not…"

"Well, are you alright?" Sebastian touched Ciel's forehead, "Do you feel ill?"

"No."

"You may be running down with a sore throat, would you like some tea before going to bed?" Ciel sighed, dropping himself under the bed sheets again, "No, I'm in no mood for that right now. Perhaps I just need some rest, leave me Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord," The butler replied and so with that, he blew out the candles of his candle stick holder by the bed stand and silently left the Phantomhive's bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN: Feel free to leave reviews about anything especially spelling/grammar mistakes; I'm very alert when it comes to things like that; anyways, merry late xmas & a happy new year. (:


	3. Chapter 2 : Elizabeth Midford, Changing

A/N: I don't even know the genre for this anymore. T - T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

_Elizabeth Midford, Changing_

**-2-**

* * *

><p><em>' - even though all the girls my age are wearing cute heels, I tend to notice Ciel's shoes which he wears from trying so hard to be seen as an adult. So, I will smile and walk beside him in my childish low-heeled shoes.'<em>

I watched my piles of clothes being thrown across my wardrobe room while Paula struggled to catch every scarf and sock that flew over her head. My father was watching beside me, arms crossed while he carried that exact stern expression similar to my mother's like any other morning. He watched my mother snatching anything her eyes came across, either tearing it apart or throwing it away. "You're a woman now," Mother Francis began, "Stop wearing those shoes, wear something that will make you seem taller and far more elegant. Goodness gracious, I can't believe I purchased these pitiful dresses for you! For now on, you're wearing dresses that can finally stick to your waist. Leave your hair down as well. No ponytails, no pigtails, no curls whatsoever and definitely no ribbons. Long straight hair is the most attractive on a woman."

All of my favorite clothes were being thrown out in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. I never imagined this day would come. I couldn't believe I was now being forced into my mother's style; dark colors, tight-fitting. It's something that the British women call 'sexy' nowadays. I'm not sure what that means but it's not cute.

What would Ciel think? I can already see his face clenching in disgust! He won't love me anymore! He won't think I'm cute anymore! I'll be ugly and I'll look so much older. He wouldn't like that since he wants to be the one considered as a grown-up.

I can't let Ciel see me like this.

"Now, you're crying?!" Mother yelled, "Aren't you happy you're becoming just like your mother?" It was strange how I wasn't crying too hard like I usually did. Tears were just sliding out of my eyes. I only stared at her, not bothering to respond. "Darling, I wish to discuss with Elizabeth about this privately, if you don't mind?"

"Make it quick," Mother simply responded before we left the room. We stood a few steps away from the wardrobe room and he began to mention how changing my style would get Ciel's attention.

"What do you mean, Father?" I asked. "You're style won't be childish. Ciel doesn't support childish things," Father Edward continued, "If you dress into the newer style, he'll consider you as an adult and most importantly, sexually attractive."

I blushed a little, "…what?"

"He'd never get bored of you. Earl will want to walk around with you anywhere. It'll be useful for once since the poor boy is business-minded…" Now that I think about it, I hadn't seen Ciel ever since his last birthday celebration. I never bothered to send anymore letters due to feeling like an annoyance in his presence. I felt lonely as well; there was no romance or caresses of any kind. I would think to myself: why bother to visit him again when he'll say, _"I have work to do, Elizabeth."_

I agreed. As a matter of fact, I'll use this as an excuse to wear high-heels now. I shouldn't be worrying about Ciel's height; I should be in focus of myself only. I don't know when I'll send my next letter but I'm excited to see if everything will change sooner enough.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter sucks. But, the next one will come sooner.


	4. Chapter 3 : Elizabeth Midford, Bored

A/N: Half way through typing this, it was getting awkward especially since I'm doing this on a character I don't really pay attention to. I didn't enjoy typing this but it had to be done since it was left stranded on hiatus for awhile in my files.  
><strong><br>WARNING : May be gross for readers** (not really)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

_Elizabeth Midford, Bored_

**-3-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Midford considered herself to be suffering. Of course, she was exaggerating but she <em>was<em> suffering. With angry tears streaming down her face, she slowly took steps down the staircases changed into her third clean pair of sleeping clothes due to her constant blood accidents. She didn't bother to change into her household pairs all day since she had no plans whatsoever to leave her home but to only stay in bed the whole time which, of course, everybody understood. Mother Midford was still out only concentrating on buying her daughter new styles of clothing along with her husband. Elizabeth was alone in her big house with only her maid Paula who happened to be quite frightened of the blonde but it was normal since it was only the first day. She knew she'd have to get used to it on every month from now on, "Miss. Midford, what are you doing up?"

On the last step of the staircase, she stood straight to take deep breathes as she struggled to handle the striking pelvic pains. It took a couple of minutes for her to respond, "Where – where is mother and father?" Paula formed her mouth into the shape of an o and realized, "Oh, they both went out to pick out new outfits for you." A dark glare pasted over the young girl, "You should have gone with them, Paula. Why didn't you?" Paula gulped, "What do you mean? I have to take care of you."

"I don't care, you should've gone! Mother's sense of fashion is hideous!"

"Oh?" Paula laughed, "That's not true, you're mother's style is nice. You're just saying that because you're grouchy."

Elizabeth sighed, "I suppose, you're right. I'm not sure whether I still want to do this or not. Before I was so determined to change myself but yet, I'm still being so hesitant." Paula smiled, "It's perfectly normal. You just have to be patient, you're mother will be bringing dresses you'll fall in love with to wear. You'll like them very much, I promise you, pretty one." The maid added, "Don't you want me to fix your hair before going to bed; it's been messy all day since the morning you refused."

"What does it matter? I'm not going out and neither am I becoming cuter these days anymore."

"Oh, now, now; don't say such things; you're still as beautiful as any dove. You're just going through a phase."

"Do you think you will be able to find me anything to hand me some sort of relief in this sorrowed phase I'm trapped in then?" Elizabeth dramatically asked. Paula frowned, "Well, we do but you're mother hid it somewhere from me since she thinks it's best for you to experience this alone without any sort of pill because she wants you to strengthen yourself into it –"

"Nonsense! If that was her purpose then I'll find it myself!" Elizabeth yelled, stomping her way up the staircase again. Paula watched in a saddened manner yet she became surprised when she got the little one thinking of her differences. It occurred to her that not only is Elizabeth irritable but she uses much bigger words when she speaks as well. Before this puberty situation hit her, her vocabulary was simple and small like any thirteen year old would speak. Yet now, it almost seemed as if her words increased into Ciel's type of speaking. Almost. She'd even surprise Paula how much appetite the blonde had in her including how talkative and describable she was in her conversations now. They both noticed how they didn't really talk about cute things as much as before, it didn't matter anymore. Now, it was nothing but life, men, marriage and food. Nothing didn't feel girly, everything felt as if it were two grown woman speaking. Paula couldn't help but to miss the old Elizabeth for a bit, however, this made Paula to smile and realize how fast Elizabeth was growing; _very fast_…

Elizabeth dropped herself on her knees at the end of the hall, closing her mother's office door furiously. She sat there for a moment for her pains to fade a little since she noticed how every movement she made, the pain increased, "Forget it then, I'll just go to my room and rest." She stood up and took baby steps on her way to her bedroom and crawled herself under the new sheets. This new Elizabeth was the complete opposite of how she originally was. She was far grumpier and adult-worded like any elder would be while her usual self used to be cheery and innocent-minded.

Over a couple of minutes had passed, Elizabeth ended up falling into a short nap. When she awoke, she ended up dirtying herself with the blood spilling into her drenched underwear and over her knees. She called out for her maid and was put into her fourth bath and sleeping wear clothing. Her hair was wet over the head pillow she rested on now and she wasn't getting the weariness sleepy feeling she was in earlier. Elizabeth lied there, waiting for the sound of the front door closing loudly downstairs for hours. Since there was some sort of excitement yet fear for when her parents were to arrive any sooner.

Throughout the whole time spending her moments in bed, she began to find herself incredibly bored and as a matter of fact, boredom was what she had hardly felt in her whole life. And with this boredom, she began to think. That's right, _think_. Think of many things that left her amusingly curious. Why am I eating so much, what's so important about marriage, I wonder what Ciel is doing right now, do men know about women going through this sort of situation that I'm in, do men get it too, how will I look in my new dresses, how will I look with straight hair, how will I look with makeup; there were so many random topics to ever think about in the innocent mind of Elizabeth's. It came to the point of where she remembered herself walking in the dark streets of London at night hour. Elizabeth barley remembered who had been with her at that time but she caught herself to see a prostitute kissing a stranger behind an alley, rocking her body against the male. She tried to picture this with her own fiancée yet somehow it sent her the conclusion to wonder.

_'Have Ciel and I ever kissed like that?'_

She scratched her head, _'Ah, I remember. We were small. He mentioned about accidentally watching his parents kissing which gave him the curious idea to try it upon me at that time. We went under a bridge that was near his mansion playing with sticks and rocks at first but we ended up kissing each other so hard that we were practically rolling on the ground. When we arrived back, mother yelled at me from finding me how filthy I became in my new dress she had bought me. The next day I visited, he acted as if it never happened. I wonder if Ciel ever stops to remember about it. Now that it keeps rewinding, I remember feeling something odd during our kiss. What was it? It was like butterflies in your stomach but not quite. What's the word?'_

The silence in her room ringed annoyingly in her ears. She sat up to stretch her arms up, staring off into space until she finally searched the correct word yet didn't quite find the definition of it, _'...orgasmic.'_

Her eyes traced to her closed door, _'Should I perhaps ask Paula what it means?'_ She swung her legs off her bed and approached to open her door. She stepped out, finding Paula at the very far end of the hallway cleaning a flower vase and paint frame on the hallway wall. She noticed the girl coming out of her room and spoke with a loud voice, "Elizabeth, sweetheart, do you need something?" Elizabeth became a bit nervous, "Um – y – yes, yes I do." Paula walked to her, "What's the matter?"

"I – I want," Elizabeth cleared her throat, stopping to think why it became so weird to ask. It was just a word, it was perfectly harmless. What could go wrong?

"What is it, pretty one?"

"Um – I just wanted to ask," Elizabeth stopped to change her words, "– if you could give me a new rag. I need to use the bathroom." Paula grabbed the bathroom door for her, "Yes, of course. I'll go get you one in a bit, I won't be long."

The door closed behind Elizabeth and she released a sigh of relief. She didn't feel it was necessary now, it was best to read it off somewhere instead or someday when she visits Ciel again. Ciel would take it in a serious manner and respond with a straight forward answer for sure. With Paula, it oddly felt as if she were to burst in laughter. Why did it feel so odd to ask such a word?

After the bathroom break, she went back into her bedroom and threw herself on the bed like always. She went back to the memory she called orgasmic and tried to remember how the feeling felt like. Everything was hot and blurry along with the sound of both of their shaky breaths sent goose bumps. Their tongues slobbered into their connected mouths, licking each other's teeth as they tasted their own saliva. Both of their lips became slightly swollen and bright red, stopping and taking deep breathes then digging into each other's opening again, taking their turns. They dropped, wrapped themselves in their own arms tightly and rolled about on the dirt as they enjoyed their long French kissing that lasted for fifteen minutes.

Elizabeth hugged her shoulders. She shivered, her cheeks lightly flushed while she started to rub her legs together. She was even beginning to fantasize about Ciel against her. She tried to keep her voice down, making small noises under her throat and murmured Ciel's name repeatedly. Her panting deepened as she ran her hand under her pants, stroking herself. Ciel's image was rubbing against her, giving her pleasant kisses all over as he whispered her name and other sweet things she can think of. There she was, drowning herself into a pit of her own orgasm and unable to stop herself. She felt like if she were ready to explode, shout and go crazy with her actions. Letting half a medium-volume moan, a knock on the door interrupted her dream and the voice of Paula on the other side of the door appeared, "Elizabeth, is everything okay in there?"

She gasped, quickly rustling herself under the sheets, "Y-yes!" She peeked through a hole under the blankets and let out a sigh of relief when the sight of the door still closed had shown. She was glad Paula wasn't able to open the door but to politely knock at least. "Are you sure? You sound in pain, are the cramps that bad?"

"Um, yes, a little," Elizabeth said, "– could – could you go make me some tea, Paula?"

Paula took steps back in concern, "Okay, I'll be right back then." Elizabeth stayed silent and listened to her steps leaving the hall. She shook her head, _'That was close but I'm glad I stopped, that was awful.'_ She sat up once more and leaned back against the wall as she thought in self embarrassment taking a glance at her blood-covered fingers: _I feel dirty._


	5. Chapter 4 : His Bocchan, Craving

A/N: I wanted to change some things in this chapter. Looking back, the idea of Ciel getting caught by eating junk was sort of silly in my view, so I fixed it up a bit differently. Sorry if you won't like it, but I decided to remove some unnecessary chapters since I've realized that the (SebaCiel) thing is going pretty slow so, I guess it's best to speed it up a bit, right?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>**: **

_His Bocchan, Craving_

**-4-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The skies are still dark, are you sure you didn't mistake the time, Sebastian?" Ciel viewed through the bedroom window, hearing a light chuckle that escaped from his leaning servant, "What kind of butler do you think I am; the sun will emerge eventually, it's usually still dark like this." Ciel titled his head back, yawning with his hand running over his mouth. He felt the butler's hands rustle over the golden buttons of his green household suit, adjusting them into the punched in holes. The young Earl oddly felt the demon's pace quite slow but it didn't bother him as much since he was planning to close his eyes just for awhile until he was finished. He witnessed darkness only feeling the butler's hands on him and the sound of his slow breathing. Sebastian leaned more forward below the younger figure's feet as he glided each black sock over them then rested them into the brown leathered shoes. Ciel hadn't felt his head that repeatedly fell forward, wandering into a restful nap for the second time.<p>

Sebastian noticed, "Young Master, you're drifting off to sleep again." He ran his hand over the side of the blunette's precious face, gently hitting his fingers against his cheek to gain his consciousness in return once more, "…young master?" Ciel opened his eyes, glancing at Sebastian for a while but became surprise after the warm fingers against his cheek came to his thoughts. He pulled away, faking a yawn and stretching his arms in the air before he'd start feeling pink, "Have you woken up those four?"

Sebastian stood up, "Yes, they're all waiting for you downstairs."

"Fair enough then, what's my schedule today, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian pulled out a sheet of paper from his breast pocket, unfolded it to begin the plans, "Besides Madam Red arriving, you'll be having a violin lesson at 9:15. Our session will end at ten and throughout the rest of the hours; you'll have free time to complete your paperwork."

Knocking came up, revealing Finny's voice on the other side, "Um…m-master Ciel?" Sebastian approached the door and opened, allowing the timid gardener to step inside. "What is it, Finnian?" The Phantomhive questioned. The blonde played with his fingers nervously, "Well, Bard isn't feeling that great today."

"Why, what's the matter with him?"

* * *

><p>Bard violently coughed by the railing of the staircase, covering his mouth vampire style. His body seemed to be trembling a bit while his forehead felt hot against Ciel's small cold hands, "I warned you about taking your coat yesterday but you went on and on, refusing what your master insisted for you." Meirin raised her hand, "Perhaps I can take his shift for today, Master Ciel."<p>

"No, Tanaka will," Ciel looked at the chibi formed elder, "Tanaka, you'll help Sebastian prepare the snacks and dinner for today." Tanaka turned regular, placing his hand against his chest and bowed, "Of course, young master." He looked back at Bard, "You'll have to stay in bed until you're feeling better. I don't want you sneezing all over our meals." Meirin and Finnian winced in disgust, arching uncomfortably. While Sebastian escorted the sick chef upstairs, Tanaka leaded Ciel to the dinning room where he ate his breakfast in silence, reading through the city's newspaper. Skimming through each paragraph, he handed his refilled cup of morning tea to Tanaka, "Bring me milk; tea isn't really getting to me today."

Sebastian returned, passing by Tanaka who left the room. He approached the reading human, "Anything you'd like me to bring for you, young master?" Ciel continued running his eyes over the printed papers, "I know there must be leftovers of what you served me." Sebastian's eyes went wide, noticing his empty plate, "Well, I suppose…"

"Good. Serve me it then."

Sebastian grabbed his plate and left the room, passing by Tanaka who was the next butler to enter the room with a silver platter that carried a glass of milk. He put it down on the table where Ciel later reached for it and took a huge gulp, "Thank you, Tanaka. You may be dismissed." He then left after a bow. Sebastian arrived a few minutes later, placing his breakfast in front of him; a syrupy potato pancake, bacon strips and sliced strawberries which formed into a rose over the plate. He then noticed the glass of milk which seemed quite new to him. Ciel hardly ever drank milk; he was usually fond over tea or at least a champagne drink if breakfast were a bit salty. "I must say, my Lord, your having quite an appetite this morning." The blunette rolled the newspapers and handed it to the smirking butler, "I sense no difference. You just didn't serve me the correct amount today."

Sebastian knew one potato pancake was enough to fill a human's tummy especially Ciel's due to his young age. Heck, it was big as the palm of his gloved hand. But, from the master's response, he simply agreed without any addition, "I suppose you're correct, I apologize for that." Ciel quietly ate his second plate of breakfast, feeling Sebastian's presence that stood in the room behind his seat. The room grew silent which gave Ciel to start wondering while he chewed his watered mouth off. He thought about the investigation, the ball parties and so on. However, the thought of Sebastian touching him with such affection this morning popped into his mind. It appeared a bit awkward but what was the other thing he felt. There was something else he felt about it. It was almost like if he couldn't point a finger to it. It even made him feel strange butterflies in his stomach. When Sebastian had his focus on polishing his compass clock with a handkerchief, Ciel ran his fingers over his cheek.

"You know, young master, we haven't seen Elizabeth in quite a while." Sebastian asked. Ciel quickly moved his hand down, "I assume we haven't," he swallowed, "When was the last time she visited?"

"It's been a year, my Lord. She was here on your thirteenth birthday," The raven-haired added, "Shall we send her a letter?"

"No. Wait for her to send us something," the blunette responded rather harshly. Sebastian was astonished, "Aren't you at all concerned?" Earl continued to wipe his sticky fingers over his handkerchief then picked up every crispy bacon crumb that had fallen off of his plate, "There's no need. I'm certain she's perfectly fine."

"My, I believe somebody isn't being quite a fiancée for the young Midford, I presume?"

The boy became annoyed. He didn't feel the need for Elizabeth's appearance at the moment, there was so much to do. Although, oddly enough, it wasn't just that; it seemed as if he only wanted the appearance of his butler around. Of course, the disguised demon was always around but he carried the need to spend more time with the raven-haired. Unlike Elizabeth, who happens to disrupt it when her figure is dashing through the manor, decorating everything while she chatters her mouth away? Why was that though, why was Ciel feeling such things; especially the fact of waking up with such hunger and hiding the embarrassment of eating so much in front of his butler like a pig. Shyly, the young Earl pushed the plate away from him and stood up from his seat, tossing the handkerchief over his shoulder as he wiped his mouth in shame.

"Young Master, what's the matter?" Sebastian turned to him, "Did you finish?"

"Yes. Just throw out the rest," Ciel simply stated.

However, the boy lied. Sadly, he stayed with the urge to finish the rest of his deliciously prepared breakfast plate that morning.

* * *

><p>The four drooling women stared at the Phantomhive butler with dreamy eyes. He gestured his hands against the teapot, serving every single person a cup of Earl Grey tea. Ciel sat beside Madam Red like her beloved nephew on the leathered couch. They both watched awkwardly at how fond the women had become over Sebastian's presence. Purposely, he kissed their hands before escorting the room even by flirting with one another with comments and statements. Oddly enough, it made the blunette twitch. Madam Red's clumsy butler, Grell, stepped into the room along with Tanaka as they brought large trays of all sorts of pastries, tarts and finger sandwiches.<p>

Frosted Molasses Cookies, Cabinet Pudding with Blackberries, Custard Pies, Lemon Meringue Pie, Orchard Fruit Pie, Mille Geuille, Apple & Raisin Muffins, Blackberry Cornmeal Cake, Gateau Chocolate, Éclair, Torte, Profiterole; this made Ciel to crave.

"Ah!" Grell balanced his tray of sandwiches, tipping over a little which alarmed the women. Sebastian, being one hell of a butler, supported the tray against the red-head's hand. The girls smiled from relief, clapping as they went back to their dreamy eyed expressions. "Be careful, Grell," Sebastian added, "You don't want it to spill all over these lovely creatures." Madam Red sighed annoyingly, "Why must you be such a klutz, Grell?

"F-Forgive me…"

"Young Master, any snacks catch your interest?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel sat back, legs crossed and resting his cheek over his fist in boredom. "No," the Earl lied.

"Well, ladies, why don't we get started?"

"Oh, before we do, may I use the...women's room?" One of them asked. Another two agreed, saying: "Oh yes, it was quite a long ride. I could use it as well." This included the red lady, "Perhaps we all should. Sebastian, if you may…"

The group of women stepped out of the room, following Sebastian's trails. Ciel was near sighted by leaving the room but paused when the mountain of sweets on the coffee table passed by the corner of his eye. He took his hand off of the doorknob and approached the trays of food. He still felt rather hungry from skipping the second serving of his breakfast. Everything was delicious; the boy had trouble choosing what to gobble up in a quick speed before they all returned. Then again, the bathrooms were upstairs which were quite far. Maybe, there was time. He thought about serving himself a mini plate of pudding, but changed his mind when he thought about the women noticing: "Um, did somebody serve themselves pudding? It looks touched." Or if Sebastian discovered him eating: "I thought you didn't want anything, young master."

Ciel looked at the plate of cookies, '_…perhaps I'll take one of these. No one will notice it._' He chewed onto it for a good three minutes, enjoying the sugary taste in his mouth. _'…it's not enough though. I need to taste something else that won't go noticed.'_

There was sixteen slices of Éclair cake beside the mini fruit tortes. The fruit tortes could work to go unnoticed yet the blue boy wasn't quite in the mood for fruit. _'…I'll get a slice of Éclair. It doesn't seem so messy to eat.'_ Since the slice was wrapped underneath a wax paper, it was easy to not get any of the vanilla filling stuck to his fingers. He nibbled into it, switching into bigger bites of how delicious it trickled upon his tongue. His mouth watered, shoving everything into his jaws. He licked the wax paper from leftover chocolate and vanilla filling. He then snatched another slice, spooning a glob of pudding as he smeared it over the cake like if it were toast. He sprinkled the blackberries from the pudding on top of the slice and stuffed his cheeks into it. Taking a ball of Profiterole, teeth crunched into the slight hardened bread while the creamy stuff glided down his throat.

There he was: stuffing his face entirely without any notice at every dessert he traced. Licking his sticky fingers, he ran his tongue over his chocolate stained lips. He grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped his face and hands like a toddler who had just finished eating very messily. He checked to see if he had gotten any pudding over his clothes which he didn't. He took Madam Red's cup of tea and drank it like if it were water due to the chocolate that caused so much thirst in his mouth. After putting it back down on the coffee table, Ciel gave a good, long glance at the coffee table. He didn't leave too much of a mess, but he did regret his actions. Outside, he sat comfortably over at his seat in his usual professional image, however, inside – he was humiliated, and maybe a little dead too. However, Ciel was glad no one had seen him do this, especially his butler.

The ladies returned and Sebastian had gone to do his usual duties around the manor. Throughout the session, Ciel was surprised to himself to see how clueless the women were of hardly ever noticing the food being touched. Every one of them paused to grab a pastry, but never made a hesitant move. Ciel was relieved. He guessed the ladies had been really focused on his demon butler before. Madam Red happened to notice her cup being empty and by that, she pinched her nephew's side when no one had been looking. But, Ciel didn't care about Madam Red's drink being noticed. It was just tea.

Right now, the ladies spent their time talking about men. Ciel didn't know how it came up, but he didn't mind as long as he was writing down every subject that was spoken. "Men are romantic but possessive," one of them began, "My ex-husband was a major of a town outside of London city. Before we met, he was so different. He was so poetic, so handsome and incredibly passionate. The man was seriously the one I had dreamt of, I swear!" The other ladies listened, nodding their heads and had all ears in amusement. " – but, right after our wedding, he changed. Heck, he was monstrous! He always wanted me inside of the house all day! He'd tell me, "When I get back from work, I want to see you in the house. Don't let me catch you outside, not even on the porch! Somebody could take you away, you hear me?!"

"Goodness heavens, I had the same exact reason with my marriage! I really don't get it, why are we women treated like this? We're not their puppets, I mean please!" A brunette argued. Ciel watched with a blank expression, only focusing on the reason that he'd eaten so much. Madam Red was in the conversation, moving her hands around as she spoke aloud with the noisy crowd of girls, "Men immediately transform as soon as you are engaged with them, ladies. We all have to stay careful."

A curly-haired girl butted in, "Now, let's not get a head of ourselves here! Not only men are like this, let's be honest, we women have two sides as well, no?" A tan-skinned woman laughed, "Well, only when we're on our 'you-know-what'!"

"Quiet you! There's a boy in the room!"

They giggled. Ciel noticed them all looking at him. Madam Red touched his back, "As a matter of fact, ladies, my nephew happens to have a fiancée and she's as gorgeous as a porcelain doll…" The group went _'ooh'_ and _'ahh'_ with soft smiles.

The same curl-haired girl questioned the blunette, "Would you mind telling us what she's like?"

"Uhh – " Ciel cleared his throat. Another interfered, "Do you love her?"

"I – I haven't seen her in a year so I'm really not that – "

The class was astounded, "What?!"

"What kind of fiancée are you then?"

"Don't you know what risk you're taking at yourself? She could be with another boy and you don't even know it!"

Madam Red shushed the group, "Alright, quiet all of you! We don't want to end up scaring him off into thinking negative topics now. Ciel is a busy boy and certainly does not want to interfere with the ideas you are giving him, got it?"

"Poppycock! Is he really?"

"Of course he is. He's the Queen's watchdog! You didn't know, Allison?"

"Listen, listen," the brunette spoke, "Mr. Phantomhive, we understand that you don't necessarily need advice on young women because you obviously look mature enough. But, all I want to say to you is that the next time you see you're fiancée again, cherish her. Buy her gifts as well. Even if she's feeling low on her self-esteem, do the best that you can to bring it up, because you see, we women nowadays love to feel _sexy_ around one man in our lives –"

Angelina snickered under her teacup along with a few other girls giggling. "Don't laugh, it is true. Isn't this what this club is all about? It's about _girl-talk_, ladies. There is no laughing matter here."

The antique clock chimed as it made the ladies jolt. Madam Red stood up along with the group of woman that hugged goodbye toward one another and shook Ciel's hand on their way out of the fireplace room. The young Earl was quick enough to hand the paper of notes to his aunt as soon as she stepped out of the front doorway. Sebastian appeared by coming down the doorsteps and walked his way into the fireplace room. From the windows, he saw the ladies walking towards their pick-up carriage and as they drove off, Sebastian turned to look at the coffee table. The pudding bowl was half-way finished while the amount of finger sandwiches was gone. Very few frosted cookies were taken and only five Éclair pieces were left on the aluminum plate. Looking over at the plate of the Profiterole balls, only one was taken.

Hearing the young master's small footsteps, Sebastian cleaned up the leftover messes, picking up plates and used teacups as he asked, "How was it, young master? Did you have fun?"

"No, it was weird. And a waste of time…" Ciel leaned beside the doorway as he added, "– but, now that I've thought about it, I might as well send a letter to Elizabeth soon. If I have the time, of course..."

"She probably misses you dearly," the butler said. Sebastian pushed the cart of dirty utensils, cups and plates to the side of the door yet paused to turn and take a look at his young master. He raised his gloved hand to lift Ciel's chin. The butler traced a tiny spot of leftover chocolate at the very corner of the teen's lips. With his thumb, he wiped it off in a quickie and tasted it into his mouth. Ciel widened his eyes as he watched the demon run his tongue tastily over his upper lip.

"I didn't know you wanted to try so many pastries during your session, my Lord…"


	6. Chapter 5 : His Bocchan, Growing

A/N: This space is just to make it look pretty. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

_His Bocchan, Growing_

**-5-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Around the late afternoon, Ciel yawned tiredly while shuffling his thick packets of notes into a folder he kept hidden underneath the drawers of his study desk. He later looked over his numbered rewritten letters and folded them neatly into their envelopes. He took his time to glue them shut with wax seals and laid them at the corner of his desk to leave it for Sebastian to worry about it afterwards. Looking over at the clock that ticked annoyingly, Ciel relaxed to notice it was still two hours early to write one more letter. And this time, to his fiancée, Elizabeth. He opened a drawer from the left top corner of his desk that revealed a large amount of clean sheets of paper. His hands placed two thin sheets against the wooden plate and had begun by the time he dipped his pen in ink.<p>

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_It's been far too long to hear from you. It's been worrying me from the thought about it. What made you stop writing to me? It's been a year and I now begin to realize that you are perhaps upset with me on what I had almost dreadfully done to you the last time we saw each other. Forgive me, Elizabeth, I've said it to you so many times that day. Ever since you left, I've been so busy with missions the Queen has been informing me to do for the past few months. There's been too much work on my hands lately and I -_

The door creaked open with the butler's footsteps tracing into the study room, "My apologies to barge in without any notice, my Lord, but Madam Red returned with -" Ciel cut him off, "Tell them to go away, I'm busy." Sebastian included, "– with Lau and Ran-Mao, my Lord." The boy sighed, "Did you ask them what they want?"

"Their intentions are just having small talk with you."

"How small are they planning to go then?"

* * *

><p>"Ah, here comes the baby lamb, strolling towards us," Lau smiled, "How endearing…"<p>

"What do you two want?" Ciel asked harshly. Madam Red gasped, "What kind of question is that? I'll have you know that I spoiled you enough as a baby with toys, sweets, clothes, and this is how you thank me?" Ciel sighed, "Madam Red, you knew I had a very tight schedule today, but what made you to return this time with Lau?"

"Well, we just wanted to spend time with you, having a few scones with tea and maybe talk about your distance around Elizabeth?"

"Well, I was in the middle of writing her a letter just earlier. Both of you happen to be interrupting it at the moment," Ciel said, crossing his arms, "Was that the only subject you two had in mind to talk about?"

"No," the red lady responded, "There are other things. But, mainly, I just wanted to spend some time with my nephew." Sebastian opened the doors to the fireplace room and escorted the visitors inside where he welcomed them with seats. Catching Madam Red rubbing her hands together, Sebastian lightened the fireplace. Ciel sat by the fireplace as well as Madam Red did, facing in front of her while Lau and his companion Ran-Mao sat at a crème flowered couch. Sebastian later brought in a cart of cranberry scones near a silver tea set.

"So, what has been keeping you stubborn, Earl?" Lau continued, "Has Elizabeth been bothersome to you lately?" Ciel jumped slightly from the question that the teacup he held in his hands tilted downward to the side as he spilled a hot drop of tea against his bare lap. Sebastian, who was alarmed by the boy's yelp, approached him with an icy wet rag and padded it around the burnt red spot over the lap. Lau and Ran-Mao watched silently as they chewed onto their cranberry scones. Madam Red tapped her nail repeatedly against the porcelain glass of her cup and glared coldly at the Chinese man, who only responded with a dark chuckle.

The red-haired woman spoke aloud with a different subject, "Darling, you didn't have to drink from my tea earlier in the day. You could've just asked your butler to serve you a glass." Ciel blinked in confusion, but then remembered about the heavy amount of chocolate he had in his mouth that provoked thirst earlier that day in the morning, "Forgive me, Madam Red. I got quite the thirst from eating so many sweets." She laughed with her head held high, "Ha! Yes, Sebastian told me about the incident. You hid yourself in this small room when we left to the ladies' room, stuffing your cheeks as much as possible from the small amount of minutes you had until we arrived back." Ciel looked below at Sebastian, who still continued on treating his leg. He gave him a stern look while Sebastian only gave him the usual smile that was nothing but an annoyance to the young Earl for the past years. On the other hand, Ciel didn't feel as humiliated as before which hadn't caused the boy to become red-faced at the moment. It was pointless to anyways, the butler already knew.

"Now that I look at you, I do see a bit of a change," the mother-like member began, "…perhaps, you have gained a tiny portion of pounds in you. You look rather...thicker."

"Thicker?"

Lau added in, "Indeed, but very little." Madam Red smiled, "It's perfectly normal, especially for your age, Ciel. You're just going into a silly little phase, that's all, sweetheart."

"What kind of phase?" The nephew asked. "Well, you're young and young people are growing. Growing people need their proper nutrients, isn't that right, Mr. Michaelis?"

"Very much so, Ms. Dalles..."

Ciel looked below his feet that hung freely off the ground. He was aware of how short he felt in his leathered seat. He didn't want to believe he was growing, not mainly because he didn't want to grow but noticing how he was still seen as a kid.

"It's almost like a deer whose barley growing out its antlers," Lau said, "You can't rush it to do so. It takes time."

A plate of scones was handed in front of Ciel which he was grasped from Sebastian's gloved hands, "Cranberries are good for memory, my Lord."

"Are you saying I'm forgetful, Sebastian?" Ciel inquired. "Of course not, young master. But, it can worsen during the aging process."

Ciel took a sip from his tea first before taking a bite from his scone, but from taking the first chew, he remembered about having a loose tooth at the very end of his mouth that he had been avoiding for the past few days by eating at the other side. This time, he hit it at the wrong place and even at the wrong time. He quickly swallowed the dry bread before he tasted metal. Sebastian noticed Ciel stiff and a strange look appear across his face. Ciel pulled out the fallen tooth from his mouth and revealed it into his palm with a sheepish emotion. This gave the four an eye-opener.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat over at his bed in his sleepwear with a puffy cheek stuffed with sponge balls. Madam Red sat beside him, caressing her fingers into Ciel's blue hair whenever she got the chance. Lau and Ran-Mao stayed downstairs, enjoying the rest of the scones. Sebastian came in the bedroom with a vase and a pair of tweezers, "Young master, I'm going to need you to open your mouth now."<p>

Ciel opened wide and with the tweezers, Sebastian was careful enough to remove every sponge ball, "It doesn't seem you're bleeding anymore, young master."

Madam Red sighed, "Why didn't you say anything about having a loosened tooth? There could've been a risk of swallowing it whole." Sebastian spoke out, "There was no reason to be concerned. It was only a baby tooth. The last baby tooth, in fact, I don't think you have anymore of them, my Lord," the servant resumed, "For now, when it comes to hard foods, eat with your right side. I'll give you plenty of liquids fluids, ice cream and maybe creamy pies which can be helpful for your toothless gum. Don't bother touching it with your tongue or else you'll cause your tooth to grow misshapen over time."

"I already knew this, Sebastian."

"Darling," Madam Red rubbed her nephew's shoulders in comfort, "I feel the need to apologize on what had happened today. It must have been a long day for you and here I was being a blunt and not leaving you with enough time to write back to your beloved fiancée of yours. I'll make it up to you, Ciel. I can go visit Elizabeth if you'd like me to."

"No, no, there's no reason to do that. I already know how much you dislike Aunt Francis and I think that wouldn't end very nicely," Ciel continued, "But, I want to do this on my own by writing her a letter because it is indeed my problem to include myself into, but you are not whatsoever." Madam Red tightened her grip onto Ciel as she cackled, "Aw, c'mon now, are you upset with me because I put you in a child-like image downstairs?"

"No, I'm not!"

The voices faded as the demon butler left the room. From window view, Sebastian saw it had began to snow and by that, he leaded himself to the walk-in closet room where Ciel's many sorts of clothing were stored. He reached for a black furry sleep robe he had bought for his young master a couple of days ago due to knowing that the cold nights were arriving soon. Closing the door behind him, Sebastian found himself standing in front of Lau who had his hands hidden into his large sleeves in his perfectly traditionally designed robe. However, Lau wasn't smiling.

"- don't worry, Madam Red. I'll contact you once I have Elizabeth's date number on when she will be visiting," Ciel finished, quickly laying a kiss on the woman's cheek before sliding into his covers, "I'll warn her on bringing her father instead of Francis. Besides, I haven't even spoken to my uncle in awhile so I do think that's best."

"Very well then, I do hope that'll be a promise from you," she stood up as she grabbed her coat and purse off the mattress, "I'll be on my way out, Grell is probably freezing to death out there in the carriage. Sweet dreams, sweetheart. I'll send you a letter someday this week."

"Just go," Ciel groaned, annoyed. The red lady only smiled on her way out of her nephew's room.


	7. Chapter 6 : His Bocchan, Innocent

A/N: I find this chapter stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>  
><em><br>His Bocchan, Innocent_

**-6-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up with his face buried into Ran-Mao's breasts that he had mistaken as his extra head pillow. Falling off of the bed with glowing red shades, he watched the cat-like Asian woman lie on her stomach with her crossed legs swinging slowly in the air. Showing her dolly blank expression, she softly pronounced 'good morning' in her language which Ciel hadn't understood. Lau stepped into the bedroom, "Ah, Earl, you've finally awakened."<p>

"Lau?"

"Ran-Mao just shared with me earlier how much of a baby you slept through the whole night by her side."

"I didn't allow her to sleep with me!" Ciel toned, "And why are you both still here? I thought the two of you left last night!"

"We needed a place to stay for the night, so we asked your helpful butler to give us a room," Lau added, "Ran-Mao wasn't feeling for my company however, so she slept in your room instead."

"Sebastian!"

The door immediately opened and Sebastian entered expecting to see the boy in bed with nobody else in the room. But catching Lau, Ran-Mao and his young master standing up from the carpet floor, he grew a tiresome look on his face, "Now, the both of you happen to be intruding the young master's sleep hour. He was involved in a heavy schedule yesterday and I am letting him sleep in longer for today, but the both of you seem to be disrupting it."

"Who gave you permission to give these goons a room in my manor?!"

"Now, now, that's not a very nice thing to say to your sleepover guests, Earl," Lau frowned teasingly. Sebastian sighed, "Their intentions were only for today to sleep in so it wasn't much to refuse at, my Lord."

"Is the baby lamb always grouchy when the sun wakes up for the day?" Lau riddled. Ciel pointed at the door, "Leave, the two of you right at this instance! I don't need roosters to be my alarm clock."

"That's so rude of you to speak of us that way, Earl. We didn't know you would wake up so upset from finding yourself leaned into Ran-Mao's milk storage."

"Get out!"

* * *

><p>"Today's breakfast will be stir-fried noodles that's been cooked with ground pork along with scallions, garlic cloves and gingered to give it extra flavor," Sebastian described as he laid the bowl of noodles in front of Ciel who held a puzzled look on his face.<p>

"Lau gave me the scheme to prepare it for you," the butler proclaimed. The blue boy struggled by assembling the wooden chopsticks correctly into his fingers, "Why?" Lau who ate two chairs away from the boy along with Ran-Mao voiced, "To give you a bit of a Chinese vibe for the morning; you've always wanted to give a taste in our culture foods..."

_'Noodles for breakfast?'_ He glared at the man, knowing how he purposely made Sebastian on serving it due to not having mastery when it came to chopsticks.

"Are you having trouble, my Lord?"

"No, I'm fine."

Sebastian stared in worry at Ciel taking peeks at the experienced individuals then took tries on copying. The butler leaned forward down at the teen, moving his right arm to grab the side of his curvy stomach and allowed his left arm to clutch onto the young Earl's wrist. He insisted in helping which abashed the adolescent, "Here, young master, like this…"

His blue eyes skimmed over at the gloved fingers as he felt the servant rest his chin over on his shoulder, "Hold this one like if you were holding an ink pen just about one-third of the way from its top. Then, you place the second one against your ring finger, detaining it with the base of your thumb. Understand?" Sebastian's breathe hitting against Ciel's neck gave him goose bumps and his face turn lightly flushed. He shouldered away, "Just hand me a fork." Sebastian came to a surprise. It was his first time seeing the junior refuse in learning something that had been so simple. And they were chopsticks, a simple pair of two wooden sticks. "Very well then, my Lord," the butler did not hesitate for he knew how tiresome the boy had grew for the past few weeks. Sebastian picked up a medium polished fork from the silverware cart and removed the chopsticks away from the blunette's eyesight, "Here you are, young master. Forgive me for causing tension."

"How disappointing," Lau ticked, shaking his head, "I suppose the English boy will never learn our technique, Ran-Mao."

Ciel ate in mute, avoiding their whispering conversing. Sebastian only dazed down at his owner waiting patiently until the bowl was clean white. Although, Lau happened to turn over at the Phantomhive figure and was able to catch his attention, "Earl…" He swallowed, "What?" Lau fed Ran-Mao a chunk of noodles, "Why don't we continue discussing in the fireplace room after our meal? Sebastian mentioned about you having a free schedule for today."

"My letter to Elizabeth is still in-progress."

"You have the whole day to do that, Earl. We won't take long, I promise you."

Ciel gazed at the clock above the wall of the doorway: 9:30AM, "…fine. At 10:50, we are finished."

"Excellent…"

Ciel later embarked on eating in a snail's pace and Sebastian saw this in amusement, knowing he was just purposely trying to make time go by until Lau had gone impatient.

* * *

><p>the three of them sat comfortably in the fireplace room for the last time and Ciel watched Lau gently giving his sister caresses who lied on her belly on his lap like if she were a living cat. She stared at the blue boy with no sort of emotion just like Ciel had done to her as well, "Well?"<p>

"Well what?" Lau cocked his head to the side. Ciel cleared his throat in frustration, "What discussion did you wish to have with me today, Lau?" The man grinned, "I want to chat about women."

_'Not again with this…'_ Ciel thought. He crossed his legs and positioned himself in the boredom pose; elbow against the chair arm and chin resting on his palm, "I already know enough about them."

"Do you now?" Lau leaned back in his seat, "How much do you know?" Ciel bragged, "A lot." Sebastian was in the room with them, only keeping his focus on serving them peach tea with sugar cubes and adding a small tint of honey into the munchkin formed mugs. "What keeps you interested in knowing how much I know or not? They are humans, their just like us males but the opposite I presume…" Lau chuckled, "Well, that is true, but I would describe them as exquisite creatures."

" – A glass shatters when it falls; a crystal window breaks if you hit it hard enough," Ciel lured on, "But there are different types of windows that are built with all sorts of glass. If you don't happen to know what that means let me put down an example for you: clear glass, reflective glass and obscure glass. Which one do you think is weakest: clear glass ranges to about ¼" of thickness, reflective glass ranges up to .000003" of thickness while obscure glass obviously carries a way more heavier thickness than clear and reflective due to being a typically type of rolled glass. Now, I don't mean to sound manifested here, but clear glass will most likely fracture tremendously than the reflective and obscure kind. Clear glass will shatter if you drop it, punch it, kick it or do any sort of violent action upon it. If you shatter it, you'll possibly get a glass splinter and wound yourself. Clear glass is a delicate piece yet very treasured in many buildings. Women are like clear glass: delicate yet preciously owned. If you shatter them, you are splintered to their existence. Elizabeth is a clear glass piece and I do not tolerate on damaging her because she is clearly fragile but prized, especially by being a part of my family that I have not lost yet. Now, I do know that you wanted me to bring her up in a discussion today, so spit it out, Lau."

Lau gasped inaudibly, "My, my, don't you know so much, young Earl. I am amazed, but you caught me. I was seeking upon bring your beloved fiancée as a subject for today since I have been seeing you stunningly close-minded." Ciel crossed his arms, "What do you mean close-minded?" Lau tapped his finger over his chin, "I don't think that's the word. Ah, yes! _Innocent_!"

Ciel blinked, "…innocent?"

" – but, I would like for you to excuse Sebastian out of the room since this could sound a bit too personal."

Sebastian looked at Ciel.

"No, I will not. Sebastian is staying, besides I do not wish to discuss personal topics with you other than my butler."

"_Ah_, then does that mean that you've ever shared lustful thoughts with your butler involving Elizabeth in them?" Lau bluntly inquired. Ciel froze in his seat. Sebastian was hit by a wake-up call with his eyes shot wide, "Excuse me?"

"Well, Earl, you are in fact considered as an adult. What makes you uncomfortable to speak such things?"

"Adults do not discuss such things, you fool. Just what sort of question is that?"

"Of course, I've come to my conclusions that you are indeed correct," Lau said, "Let's keep it low-rated then; has the baby lamb ever been kissed?" Ciel tightened his grip on the arm rests of his seat, "Quit stating me as an animal."

"I do think you should explore more feeling with Elizabeth the next time she visits you again. She is your fiancée and the two of you plan to marry in the future, am I correct?" Ciel was quiet. "Perhaps this was the reason why she hadn't sent you any letters, it was getting boring. She was waiting for you to sweep her off her feet…" Lau added, "Don't you find Elizabeth sexually attractive at all, Earl?"

"I don't carry that sort of sick mentality, Lau."

"Then it is proven, Mr. Phantomhive. You are innocent-minded, yet there is no need to be offended by that term. Nothing wrong with being innocent; it's the reason why every nun in church want you here in London. You're almost sinless, Earl."

Sebastian raised a brow, "…sinless?"

Ran-Mao straightened herself off of Lau who stood up from his seat. The Chinese man left his cup of peach tea over at the coffee table and plastered the same smile he was always seen with, "I must be honest here, Earl, I do think now that our private discussions were meaningless to speak of especially towards an angelic child that you are which was highly inappropriate of me. So, I apologize for wasting your minutes and you were smart enough to not respond to my absurd questions. I shall leave you to your far more important task, finishing your letter to your lover."

This was the reason why Sebastian had disliked Lau so much. The man was completely oblivious and in fact, quite of a snitch. Not only that reason, but noticing the behavior of a "typical yes-man" the Asian figure was. Ciel felt like shrinking into his own seat for how greatly confused the man had put on him. Lau and Ran-Mao left the room while Ciel followed, walking past them and simply leading himself upstairs to his study room. Irritated, Ciel pulled the door with an angered groan before locking it behind him as he stepped into his office. The thirteen-year-old eased and calmly sat himself down in front of his writing desk. Instead of pulling out the letter he was still continuing, he put his head down and sighed in exhaustion.

Poor Ciel for he had felt he was the frailest thing to ever look at. He did think he was highly intelligent for his age, but no matter how smart he sounded, he will always be spotted as a kid. An innocent, close-minded kid that really hasn't explored everything yet: his personality. Mainly, his emotions as well, but how could he? He felt nothing anymore ever since the passing of his parents. Neither did he know on how to find his true self. Heck, there were times he didn't know who he was anymore. He only stated himself as an ordinary boy with a demon butler. That was the end of it. However, Ciel came to think that being considered as a kid didn't really bother him as much. In fact, he always will until he was officially a twenty year old man. Lau was correct before: a deer whose barley growing its antlers cannot rush it to do so. It takes time. And Ciel was doing this, he was in fact rushing his age and by hiding his appearance of a kid was increasing his intelligence. Ciel was a kid, he couldn't hide from it nor run from it no matter what he did to convince.

Right now, Ciel went back to business like any other day. He opened the left top corner of his desk and pulled out the discontinued letter. Dipping his favorite ink pen into the small jar of black tar, he began to write.

_- I've realized how much I've been having my back turned towards you. I've been far too business-minded and I do think now is the time that I pay attention to you more. You must be thinking this is so sudden and out of the line of me, but I want to see you. I want you to decide when you can visit again in the next letter you write to me._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Ciel Earl Phantomhive<em>

* * *

><p>Sebastian was left downstairs, cleaning the fireplace room once again. He picked up the teacups from the coffee table that only Ciel's was found untouched. By not letting it go to waste, Sebastian drank it in a huge gulp. The tea was still hot which later burned his throat, but he made no face about it. Every movement he made in the room, his mind repeatedly rewind the word <em>'sinless'<em> over and over and over again; including the young Earl being innocent and rather close-minded around his feelings. But, was it true? Did Ciel ever think about lustful thoughts or feelings? Sebastian denied this for he knew the human boy thought nothing but work everyday. He even denied about the blunette being kissed, but then, there came a name to his mind: Lizzie.

_'Has the baby lamb ever been kissed?'_

Will he? Would his first be with Elizabeth?

The thoughts only made Sebastian's crimson red eyes glow in the dimmed room.


	8. Chapter 7 : His Butler, Underhanded

A/N: I've finally made it come to this. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>  
><em><br>His Butler, Underhanded but Rueful_

**-7-**

* * *

><p>Earlier in the forenoon:<p>

Lau and his sister companion were not seen elsewhere in the mansion and neither did Ciel care as long as they didn't break anything. Ciel ended up finishing the letter and left it at the corner of his desk for his butler to worry about later on. Finian commenced on entering the master's study room and shyly asked for a different sort of duty. However, Ciel found the gardener rather cold when he had gazed at the clothing he wore that was mildly smudged with dirt. Instead, the boy scheduled the timid male with indoor activities, worrying he would gain sickness like Bard did who still lied in bed fast asleep 'till this day. There was no need for outside activities, the cold was arriving anytime soon and Ciel did need his servants to be outside planting seeds or what not. Ciel kindly offered Finny a pair of warm clothes that he remembered Sebastian buying for him. He took the blonde worker into the walk-in closet where it hadn't even felt like a regular closet, more like stepping into an actual medium-sized room where only hanging shirts and sweaters filled their surroundings. Although, there was something about watching the child-like servant at the time when he had been taking off his clothes in front of his own master with no embarrassment whatsoever. By that reason, Finian was only checking to see if everything had been the correct size. Ciel felt his face glow hot when his eyes skimmed over at Finian's tummy with a showing of light-abs beginning to form. The servant hadn't noticed this for he was only focused on the warm fabric against his bare arms. It was true; the poor gardener had felt cold for the past few days. Earl had not realized on what he had been feeling at the time of staring at the blonde half naked. The only thing he could describe it was like: having _'butterflies'_ in your stomach.

Sebastian found many closed envelopes over at Ciel's desk about an hour later. Most of them were to the Queen, but seeing one of them holding the Midford's full name written in front, Sebastian stuffed it into the pocket of his own suit. He carried off the rest of the letters downstairs and was later handed to a delivery man at the front gates of the manor who waited patiently. Although, the butler never pulled out the envelope he had saved into the pocket of his uniform suit. Now, you may think he had forgotten. In fact, out of feeling quite jealous, he trailed himself to the kitchen and opened the cabinet under the sink where a garbage can was hidden. He pulled out the envelope out of his pocket and threw it carelessly into the trash.

"Oh my, what a pity it is for that to happen…" 

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in the library room comfortably where silence was everlasting to him. He was leaned back into his tall leather seat with a book to look down at laid over on his laps. He was close to finish reading the twenty-seventh chapter of Silas Marner; a story of an innocent man accused of stealing Church money. There was only two pages to go which was easy for the thirteen-year-old who read in a fast pace. He had his cheek resting against his right palm showing boredom for he was, in fact, in a boring page. However, this did not stop him for he knew there were only about ten paragraphs to go. By where he sat, a small round table stood and a half-eaten slice of strawberry cake remained. He ordered his butler a slice of it a few hours ago for he was always craving for something sweet once a day. But from eating so much of it just yesterday, he felt sick even looking at the cake slice. He regretted the fact of ordering the demon to bring him such a thing. In amusement, he thought about ordering him to eat it for it wouldn't go to waste.<p>

Ciel closed the book shut before he stood off of his seat and stretched his arms up. He looked over at the clock very high over at a wall: 5:20PM. He thought about Sebastian not being seen for the past two hours which was quite unusual. Usually, he comes back and only checks up on him for a few minutes to see if the blunette ever needs anything. But, this time, he didn't.

Ciel walked over to the doors and peeked at first to see anybody by the staircase or even near the door. Meirin was the only person seen, dusting off the wooden rails of the stairs. He stepped out and thought about asking the maid who oddly mumbled things to herself. He tapped her shoulder and watched her jolt, "Ah, y-yes, Mr. Sebastian, s-sir!"

"It's just me, Meirin," Ciel sweat dropped, "I was going to ask you where he was actually…" Meirin fixed her glasses up her nose bridge, "Oh, Mr. Sebastian? He was here earlier." Finian popped out of nowhere from behind the redhead, "He mentioned about checking up on Bard."

"I see."

"Well, actually, I think I might have seen him walk into the kitchen too!"

"For what?" Ciel asked, "There's no special dinner to make today." The servants shrugged.

The teen made his way and pushed the door aside, baby stepping into the kitchen and peeked to check if the butler was at least seen by the sink, washing the utensils, "Sebastian?"

But he wasn't.

He stepped inside and looked around for he had felt he hadn't been inside this room for quite awhile. Since usually the boy spent most of his time upstairs or even elsewhere in the manor, but the kitchen was always off-limits for him. He sniffed and realized a bad smell when he neared himself towards the sink. He squeezed his nose with his hand and opened the cabinet at the bottom of the sink where he eyed over at the can of trash, _'Ugh! The bastard hasn't even thrown the garbage...'_

Before closing the cabinet, he paused to notice something. There was a familiar white edge picking out of a banana peel. Heck, it actually looked like an envelope underneath the rest of the spoiled food droppings. In disgust, he pulled it out to find that it was indeed an envelope. Not just any envelope, but the envelope that he had written to Elizabeth. The smell of garbage suddenly faded off and only the sight of the envelope covered in nothing but pieces of spinach and possibly cake frosting was the only thing he was focused on, _'That…fool!' _He clenched his hands in anger, crushing the letter into his fist and kicked the garbage can onto the floor, spilling its stinky amounts of spoiled food all over the checkered floor that Meirin sadly mopped a few minutes ago. He dashed out of the kitchen and skipped steps up the staircase, passing by the servants who were alarmed by the loud bang.

"Wait, young master, what's wrong?!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian pulled the thermometer out of Bard's mouth, later removing the ice pack off of the chef's forehead. Lau watched amusingly with a silly smile on his face with Ran-Mao sitting near Bard who stared at her uncomfortably.<p>

"It seems your fever has gone down quite drastically," Sebastian said. Bard sighed, "Yeah, I can tell the difference. I feel a lot better from before."

"What put him in such an awful stage?" Lau asked. Sebastian tossed the thermometer in a clean handkerchief and threw it into the trash bucket, "Climate. He refused on taking a sweater which triggered him like this." Lau shook his head, clicking his tongue at his teeth in disappointment.

"You should tell your sister to get off or else she'll catch something," Bard looked at Lau. "How harsh, she's only trying to help. Ran-Mao has a strong immune system from eating good nutrients that I feed her everyday, she won't catch anything."

Running footsteps were heard outside of the door and panic was heard over the other side. The butler opened, "Finian, Meirin, what do you intend to-"

"Mr. Sebastian, it's the young master! He's completely gone mad!" Meirin cried. Finian added breathlessly, "He-he ended up making a mess downstairs in the– the– the!"

"Remain calm, Finny," Sebastian said, "Most importantly, where is he?"

"The young master wants to see you immediately in his office, Mr. Sebastian," Meirin spoke. Sebastian became surprised by the request for it was his first time hearing the word 'immediately' coming from the boy. This concerned the butler, rushing himself out of the room and leaded his way to the study room for where he thought the boy would be seen trashing everything he laid his eyes on. "Young Ma -" he paused. Ciel was seated calmly over at his desk, his hands clasped together, "There you are, Sebastian. Come in and lock the doors while you're at it, would you?"

"Was there some kind of an emergency, my Lord?" The butler spoke. Ciel straightened, "Indeed, why don't you come forth, Sebastian?" The butler showed no hesitation of part of doing this, but he still knew something bad were to come. He approached the desk and noticed how quiet the boy was who stared blankly at him until he pushed his chair back to stand up from his seat. He began, "Sebastian…"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I found something. Something important, something important that I found downstairs in your cooking room," Ciel pulled out the filthy and wrinkled envelope, "And it so happened to be this, Sebastian." The demon kept a straightforward expression and remained silent. He continued to listen. "Now, the only person that I allow in this mansion to mail my letters is you, Sebastian. But, why was this one; the one that was specifically the most important letter to send, buried into that mud of filth downstairs under the sink cabinet?"

"Young Master, I-"

Ciel clenched his teeth, grabbing the butler by his collar furiously and striking multiple solid smacks across his face. He slammed the dirty envelope over his nose, "Smell it, Sebastian! Why don't you give it a good whiff of it, you swine!" Baby tears rolled down the blunette's cheeks, pushing his servant roughly away from him. Red-marks were printed over the sides of Sebastian's face and he looked at the teen unable to speak. He watched the young Earl run his hands over his face, wiping the crystal clear tears running down. "Forget it," Ciel sniffed, "I won't bother writing another one. She can cheat on me all she wants…"

"Young Master…"

"What made you do it anyways?" Ciel asked calmly now, "Did you get lazy?"

"No."

"Then?"

Sebastian watched the boy who was leaning back on his desk, hiding his face from looking down at the carpet. The room went dead silent. Sebastian had only done it out of jealousy, but how could he say it. He had no idea that it would come to this. His cheeks went numb from the slapping which he believed that he deserved. He was saddened to see how much the human boy felt for such a letter. Almost as if it had meaning to it. At this point, he even thought in the back of his head, what did the letter even say?

Sebastian approached over at the Earl, lifting his head up high and planted a kiss over the small yet tender pink lips of the blunette's. Goosebumps ran up Ciel's entire body and his face went tomato red when Sebastian moved his leg between Ciel's trembling knees. His gloved hands caressed into his soft midnight hair while the rest of his body had been leaning against his own. Ciel was stiff, unable to move. He gasped at Sebastian sucking his bottom lip which gave him the chance to deepen his tongue. Feeling the tongue hitting against his own, this alarmed Ciel enough to bring back his energy on moving. Sebastian felt heavy and the only ability that Ciel was intending was pulling the back of Sebastian's hair roughly, but from him being a demon, the feeling of hair pulling by such small hands was nothing. He punched the butler's chest repeatedly as he squirmed about as much as he could, but Sebastian only tightened his grip around the teen's waist. Sebastian's tongue swarmed over the younger male's wet tongue and made his lips dance. Earl realized how much the demon had been enjoying this on his own for he had his eyes closed for the past few minutes. Ciel found himself pushed down on his desk now, his hands clenching onto the butler's coat. He closed his eyes tightly and remained uncomfortable at his spot, giving up on being released.

His devilish tongue danced, making low sounds under his throat. The teen tried kicking from his legs hanging over the desk, but Sebastian made no movement. The tongue dance was still continuing on which encouraged the young boy to move his tongue a little. Ciel felt a smile form on Sebastian's lips. His fingers twirled a few strands of his blue hair and even rubbed the back of his earlobe. Ciel made his eyelids relax and flush formed over his nose and cheeks. They both departed for a second to breathe and motioned inside again. Ciel ran his hands into the raven's hair and moaned at Sebastian's skilled kissing, _'…he tastes salty.'_

The room felt oddly hot, or so Ciel thought. He began to deepen himself into Sebastian's mouth next which made him to finally open his eyes in surprise. But that didn't stop him. Ciel began to sit up straight from the desk and moved his hands to caress over Sebastian's reddened cheeks. The kiss was departed and the butler's lips trailed off down his neck. Ciel shivered, suddenly feeling something that startled him a bit between his legs. This made the Earl stop, finally able to push the servant away. He crossed his legs and avoided the feeling overtime to go away. In the meantime, he held his hand over his mouth and panted heavily as if he had just finished drowning. Sebastian gazed at the breathing figure, becoming aware of how mute the boy had become.

"I sincerely apologize, young master, for I felt quite possessive over you. Throwing out your letter was highly immature of me and to make you worth while, I'll re-write it for you."

The young Earl slapped him across the face again, "You're absurd, an idiot! A pervert!" Sebastian only smiled and Ciel became red again. There were no other words to continue on for he had been thinking so many things in his mind at the moment. He didn't bother to share, he was far too mad at the despicable demon who dared to lay such a mark over his virgin lips. His lips were no longer clean, they had finally been touched. A demon was the human boy's first kiss. A human boy who was going through puberty…


	9. Chapter 8 : His Bocchan, Moody

A/N: Enjoy this new update. Happy 2015! (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>  
><em><br>His Bocchan, Moody_  
><strong><br>-8-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Madam Red passed away and Grell happened to be a Shinigami. Sebastian had already sent off the Earl's important letter a few days ago and no response had arrived yet to the gloomy household. Life in the manor changed ever since the passing of the red lady. The servants were quieter while they held dull expressions throughout the whole day of everyday. Bard recovered from his heavy fever; however, he wasn't as talkative in the kitchen as before. Finian wouldn't smile as bright as before either, it was only plastered on whenever he walked past the young master through the hall every so often. Meirin was slower with her work and she wouldn't get the fluttery feeling whenever Sebastian was seen. Usually, Tanaka would fix himself a hot cup of green tea and sit down on his knees while he made similar sounds like Santa Clause. But now, the elder mostly stood on his feet just to not disappoint the blue boy. Sebastian continued by serving the teenager, but he noticed him being rather harsh to everybody around him. They understood of course, the boy was already loosing enough members. Now that Madam Red wasn't around anymore, Ciel held the thought of his blonde-headed fiancée even more for he feared she would lose her even. However, the fact that Madam Red had passed away wasn't the only reason, Ciel was going through a hormonal breakdown; a hormonal breakdown meaning that he was going through multiple mood swings every two hours or so. Sebastian noticed this, but he didn't bother to ask since he thought the fact of the red lady passing away was the reason. It was but not entirely since the Earl was already used to loosing his loved ones.<p>

Today, Ciel was busy with his fencing. It was part of his educational studies for today in the manor: writing, reading, arthritic studies, geography, violin hour and fencing. Ciel happened to be professional when it came to fencing. It was his top class to always get an A in automatically. Although at the moment, Ciel wasn't feeling it. Sebastian, who was in tutor mode, noticed this and was disappointed to see the Earl getting poked with the sword multiple times, "…young master, this is highly unlike of you. It's been the fifth time that I defeat you in fencing. Are you perhaps going easy on me?"

"I'm not," Ciel simply responded. Sebastian frowned, "Well, you mustn't let your guard down, my Lord. What if this was a real life situation; you would've been wounded already." There was no response yet just the sight of the blue boy looking down at his feet. Sebastian approached him as he used his fencing sword to lift his chin up high, "You've been quite moody since the morning, my Lord. I would watch it since it's been interfering with your work. Now, don't let me add detention into your schedule, because I will let it to ruin your resting hour."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, "Do whatever you want." Sebastian grinned, dropping his fence sword as it left a clank sound against the wooden floor, "Anything that I want," Sebastian stood closer, "…as you wish." Ciel became nervous, stepping a few inches back until he stopped at the touch of Sebastian's hands grasp onto his shoulders, "…young master." Ciel grinned his teeth in sudden annoyance as he roughly pushed the butler away and poked him into his belly with his sword, "…if this was a real-life situation, I would've ruptured your insides in and out." Sebastian froze in surprise at his master's dark words.

As said before, Sebastian sent off the letter to Elizabeth a few days back, rewritten in a far better style than the old one. Ciel was relieved by the idea; however, he was beginning to be a bit impatient for a response. Sometimes, Elizabeth would write back after three days. It was the forth day and so many tragic things have happened. He at least wanted to hear a response from Lizzie for it was the only exciting part to wait for through his long week.

"Let's try it once more, but I prefer we do it in a way that motivates you, young master," the butler went on, "…for this lesson, I want you to be doing your defense motives I've taught you last Monday. You do remember, don't you?" Ciel nodded, no words coming out of his mouth. Sebastian smirked, taking off his glasses and letting them hang over his neck collar, "Let's try this…" Ciel listened, "…you're walking late at night, you're freezing and I'm not around you. You're limit at the moment is reaching your way back home, but suddenly behind an alley –" Sebastian threw a fierce swing over the child's shoulder that he was quick enough to block with his sword, " – a man appears who is, _oh_, so hopelessly desperate to have the smell of your own blood hit over his cold skin. He strikes you!" Ciel almost tripped back at Sebastian's fast rhythm, ducking over the sword that flied above his head. He kept overhearing Sebastian's quick words, "...he is unstoppable, he leaves no last words for you to say; an absolute mad man he is, my Lord! He strikes you again to aim over your side and what do you do?!"

Ciel hit his sword over Sebastian's, using a circle parry move noted as a defense motive that caught the opponent's tip to deflect it away, "Very good, young master. On we go, he aims for your stomach!" Ciel backed up, making his butler miss. He lunged and attacked. The two of them fought with their foil swords in the room almost giving out the image as if they were dancing. After a few minutes that felt like an hour, Ciel fell back on the wooden floor while his sword rattled elsewhere. Sebastian clenched onto his weapon and took a strike for the chest area, but missed when Ciel was alarmed enough to the point of rolling to the left side of the room, grasping his sword back. He swung in time when his tutor was aiming directly over at his side, making him stumble back and let loose of his weapon that flew across the fencing room. At the end of that, Ciel gently left a poke on his belly, "…you're dead."

Sebastian smirked and put his glasses back on, "Excellent work, my Lord. I don't think I have anything to worry about. Our session here is done. I shall reward you with a nutritious lunch…" Ciel faced his back towards the butler, carelessly throwing his sword somewhere that his butler can later put back. The butler took off his glasses and coat, returning back into his butler suit that he wore underneath, "…but first."

"What?"

The Earl found himself to be grabbed by the wrist then spun around with no control. He landed into the servant's arms being tightly embraced. His eyesight gone loopy, the feeling of a million kisses caked all over his face and he made no fidget about it. He only tensed up uncomfortably as he began to feel his face growing hot along with the sound of fast beating take control over his ears. A hand stroked into his hair weakening the boy in shame for it was his comforting spot to go numb in Sebastian's touch. His cold skin brushed over his cheek as Ciel tightened a grip over the servant's breast pocket. Their bodies were close, so close that the butler had moved a leg in between his smaller partner's legs. Ciel felt his eye patch fall off and Sebastian only left a kiss over his marked eye before he would let go. Earl felt his knees shake as he watched the polished shoes leave the room. The door clicked when it closed and Ciel was left by himself in the room. Holding a pinkish color above his nose, he picked up his eye patch off the wooden floor underneath his feet. He tied it over his marked eye but had trouble since tying things weren't his successful ability. He took it back off and only held it in his hands in irritation. When this happened, his intentions were down below at the black piece carried into his palms.  
><em><br>'…two men can't kiss nor can they find both themselves captivating,'_ Ciel thought_, ' – not even a servant and master_ _can carry such a relationship. Sebastian, you're pathetic.'_ But then, he remembered something. He remembered the time when he had gave Finny a pair of warm clothes not very long ago and even watched him undress in the wardrobe room, _'…Finny.'_

Ever since that day, Ciel kept testing himself around the dirty-blonde and was continuing to do so. Something about that servant's smile churned the boy's stomach or even the flashback of watching him undress. At this point, he was finding Sebastian weird, however not only him but including himself as well. Poor Ciel for he felt there was so many things hitting over him, but it was okay. He was only going through puberty and he had no clue about it whatsoever. Carrying so many topics only made him frustrated with everything around him, especially with his demon butler. He was left in confusion unable to capture an answer.

Ciel felt like he was falling, falling into a never-ending hole that had been stretched out. His body was falling down as he watched many hardcovers floating over his head, their pages hanging freely while ripped off chapters bumped calmly over his shoulders. Items weren't falling but they were floating above him as if there was no gravity. His falling pace wasn't going as fast either but in a calm manner as if he were bouncing gently off of squishy clouds. There were jars of ink, spilling out in a snail-like speed along with cherry red feathered pens; his favorite; that released their feather droppings. It almost seemed as if he was falling into a library room but it never ended. His fall never ended and many hours were passing by.

So much uncertainty, so much perplexity, so much confusion; his confusion never ended.

The Earl walked out of the fencing room and formed his bangs a little to the side to cover his marked eye. He stepped down the staircase to find Finny and Bard closing the front doors while Meirin cleaned the railings. He took five steps down to past by the redhead and listened to her quick fumbling of her dress to straighten herself, "G-Good day to you, Master!" He paused and looked at the nervous maid to notice her lenses with cracks, "…you broke your glasses again." He looked down at the railing smeared with something that was black that gave out a familiar smell, "…you even wiped the railing with shoe polish again."

"Ah!"

Ciel pulled out a pair of new glasses from his breast pocket as he watched the female servant panicking in the corner of his eye, "M-Master Ciel, I-I really am sorry, I didn't mean to –" He took off her glasses and replaced them with the new ones, "Your old ones were only temporary. These are your permanent and they should work better than all the other ones I've given you."

Meirin smiled, "Th-thank you so much, Master! I'll take good precious care of them!"

"…however, you should really work on not being too much of a klutz all the time," Ciel added, "It not only scares everybody else in here, but even visitors." Sebastian popped out of the blue, "Now, now, young master, there really is no need to show such harshness." Ciel turned to him, "I don't care. She at least needs to be told before she ends up damaging the rest of our plates or worse even lighting my mansion on fire." Sebastian went wide-eyed while the maid was left with her head hung low. Ciel managed to take the last steps and faced front at the chef and gardener. They both held a tense look, fearing as if a harsh saying were coming at them next, "G-Good morning again, Master."

"I can see you're better Bard," Ciel simply stated. Bard nodded, bowing a little, "…yes, young master. Very much so…"

"Take that out of your mouth," Earl said. He blinked, "I-I beg your pardon?"

"I said; take that out of your mouth," he repeated, "I can't hear you properly with that _thing_ hanging out of your mouth." It was a tiny wheat stalk and Bardroy did so by removing it, "R-Right, forgive me."

"I hope you're not the one smoking cigars in my garden because it does smell odd whenever I come across it," Ciel said. Bard only sweat dropped; Earl was correct. Ciel later looked at Finny who was a few inches far from the two, "Finny."

"Y-Yes?" He looked at him shyly, shaking a bit. Ciel felt tickles in his belly but held a straight expression like any other day when he faced front of his servants like this, "I want you to come into my office by the next hour. We need to continue discussing." Finny turned surprise, his eyes shining a bit due to the main fact of being relieved of not being neglected by the stern child, "Ah! Y-Yes, young master, I will!" He smiled a bit before he traced himself into the dining room area along with the quiet Sebastian. Bard grabbed Finny by his shirt, "Why you…" Finny blinked, "Wh-what?"

"What keeps the master so patient with you, huh?"

Finny didn't know. Nobody knew, not even Ciel.

* * *

><p>AN: Hidden message: Ciel is so confused with himself that he practically spent many hours in his library to read books to find answers about discovering his strange feeling towards Finian or in general males. And yet, not even in books could he find an answer since during the Victorian Era, homosexuality was a no-no.


	10. Chapter 9 : His Bocchan, Flirtatious

A/N: Sorry I've been gone for too long, school was in the way. Happy Spring (;

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

_His Bocchan, Flirtatious_

**-9-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ahh, help!"<p>

Bard chased Finny around the kitchen, threatening him with a wooden spoon in his hand to spank him with, "Get over here!" Finny repeatedly kept running past Meirin back and forth with the mop in her tense gripped hands. She stood in surprise to see Bard so angry towards the idea of the young Earl giving the gardener the most attention and respect. Everybody wanted the Earl's attention; who could blame them? Bard always tried hard to impress the blue boy with a dish, but it would always burn until crisp. Meirin didn't wish for the master's attention as much since she wanted it mostly from Sebastian, the main butler in the house. However, due to her terrible eye sight and excessive daydreaming, she would always embarrass herself.

"Bard, I really had no intention to get any of this from the young master!" Finny said, catching his breath and almost tripping over the maid's mop, "I-I really didn't! Why won't you listen to me?" Bard paused on his feet, panting from the back-and-forth exercise. He threw the wooden spoon carelessly onto the counter and took deep breathes before he could respond, "It's not fair, you're always messing up." Finny furrowed his eyebrows, "So do you!" Bard pointed, "No, you do in a more excessive level! I've been cooking my ass off to be as perfect as Sebastian to satisfy Earl. You don't take full responsibility with the garden which Sebastian has fixed for you fifty-seven times because of your accidents!"

"That's not true, I'm always responsible in the garden! You don't see it because you're never there, only when Master Sebastian puts you to carry sacks!"

"You know what Sebastian considers you to be?" Bard added, "…_an idiot with bad memory_. And, he's right. You are an idiot, all you do is run around and chase butterflies like some kind of child." Finny clenched his hands, "You're wrong!" His eyes went teary and his voice began to crack, "Wrong, wrong, wrong; all of it! You don't see the beauty of the outside than I do, you're blind! And so is Meirin! You don't know how difficult it is for me to keep away from such precious things in the master's garden! I can't touch anything because everything that I touch gets destroyed and you both will never understand what a grieving feeling it is for me!"

Tears streamed down the gardener's face now as he began to tremble out of anger which Bard and Meirin were surprised to see. Never have they watched the young boy show anger. Sure, Finny would cry and it was normal to see due to his soft, sensitive image. But, this was entirely different. In fact, Bard and Meirin were taking baby steps back away from the gardener, fearing as if he were prepared to throw something.

"You both don't know anything, not even Master Sebastian," he sniffed, "…only Ciel understands."

The three servants turned at the kitchen door opening as the young Earl and the regular-sized Tanaka stepped inside. However, seeing the chef and maid silent while they stood stiff, including the gardener who still trembled with tears running down his face, the boy stopped where he stood. He noticed the dead silence in the room and the excessive gasping coming from the gardener, "…what's going on here?"

"We were just, uh, we –" Bard cleared his throat, "…we were just arguing."

"Arguing?" Ciel pronounced, "…with Finian?"

He nodded. Ciel looked at Meirin, "Were you part of this?"

She shook her head, "N-no, sir." Ciel crossed his arms, "…what keeps you standing around then?" She bowed, leaving her mop leaned against a wall as she left the room with a wet rag in her hand. Tanaka approached the crying blonde with a handkerchief he pulled out of his breast pocket and began to comfort the young servant. Bard cleared his throat, wiping his hands nervously with a dry napkin, "What brings you in here, young master? Do – do you need something?" Ciel lead himself towards the sink cabinet, "I came in here to see if there were any letters that Sebastian had thrown out without my permission."

Bard made a puzzled look, "Letters?"

"…it's not important. What's really important here is your schedule that you should be following. Dinner must be done when the clock strikes five. Standing around arguing will only keep you wasting minutes. Time moves quickly and should not be played with, Bard."

"Yes, young master. Believe me, it won't happen again."

Ciel turned to Tanaka, "Stay and help out Bard with the food preparations. He's already wasted enough minutes for himself." He bowed, "Yes, young master."

"And Finian, come with me."

* * *

><p>Ciel ended up taking the sniffling servant up to his decorated bathroom. Sebastian supported Finny to wash his face over at the bathroom sink while Ciel stood by the doorway and watched with his arms crossed, "I found him like this downstairs. Bard happened to be arguing with him." Sebastian handed the gardener a towel as he used it to dry his face until a flush over his cheeks were seen. Some strands of his blonde hair looked thin from being wet while his eyes gave out a tired look from the action of crying too much, "Do you feel better?" Sebastian asked. Finny only nodded, looking down at the checkered tile flooring, feeling ashamed that he showed tears in front of his master.<p>

"You may leave now, Sebastian," the Earl spoke, "However, why don't you fetch us some drinks for now?" Sebastian raised his brow slightly, "…drinks?" Ciel looked over at the young servant, "I've been thinking about giving Finian a break for a couple of weeks since he seems to be quite lost with what he's doing at the moment."

"But, young master –"

"I'll put Bard in charge of the garden since he took many sick days." Finny reacted, "N-no! Young master, it's really thoughtful of you, but please don't put Bard to do it. I can do it on my own!" Ciel laid a finger softly against the younger servant's pink lips, mouthing him to be quiet. Earl looked back at Sebastian, "We'll be in my office."

Sebastian left without another word while Ciel escorted Finny up to his study room. By the time they were there and Ciel closed the doors behind them, he welcomed Finny to relax and sit down. He did so and as he watched the mature blue boy shuffling into the drawers of his desk, Finny thought: why is he being so nice to me? Ciel didn't know either, but all he could think of when he laid eyes over him, was the idea of a fragile young servant who didn't need too much pressure hanging over his back. Even though Finny was a superhuman for carrying giant things, he felt like he didn't need too much work around the mansion since Sebastian is so skillful at everything.

The door opened with the presence of Sebastian coming into the room. Ciel sat down, staring at the gardener who gazed over at Sebastian setting the drinks upon the Master's desk., "Your drinks for today will be mango cider; alchohol-free." They were served in small porcelain mugs, just like Ciel liked it. He never wanted cider to be served wine glasses for he thought they should only be used for red wine. Sebastian bowed before leaving the room, shutting the doors behind him and listening to the silence that continued on, on the other side.

"Are you going to put Bard to do my garden work?" Finny asked rather timidly. Ciel straightened in his seat, "If it isn't what you want, then no. However, as I said before, I want you to take a break." Finny pronounced, "...a break?" Ciel smiled a bit, "It means you won't be working as you do now. You'll be on vacation in a way, you won't need a schedule to be handed to you every morning. You won't be told on what to do either, you're practically free to do whatever you want." Finny scooted his chair closer under the desk until his knees touched against the Earl's, "Why would you want to give me that?"

"You say it like if you don't want to accept it."

"Well, it's very generous of you, Master Ciel," Finny looked downwards, avoiding eye contact, "...but, why would you? And, what's been making you to be so kind to me lately?"

"I don't know," Ciel responded truthfully, "...but, I want us to interact more."

Finny brought back his eye contact at the young boy, shocked at what he had heard, "What?" Ciel felt his leg in between Finian's now, "It feels as if you've always wanted to stop and tell me something, but you were just too bashful to open your mouth." Finny was slowly beginning to drop his jaw wide open, overhearing the words that were coming out of Ciel's lips. He even thought, _'...am I dreaming? Has Master Ciel been noticing me all this time?'_

"I'm probably wrong –" Ciel was cut off. "No! No, you're not wrong! It's true, I always did wanted to stop and tell you something, but it wasn't the reason that I was shy, it was because I feared that I'd say something wrong throughout our conversation and just leave you stranded with a bad impression . I was so loyal to you and I still am, I used to give anything just for your...attention. But, instead of that, I always ended up ruining your precious flowers."

"Finian..."

"I'm sorry for all the times that I've ruined your garden. They were just times that I wanted to talk to you, but I kept failing."

Ciel smirked a little, "...I gave you an opportunity which means you can have all of the attention from me now." A leg was rubbing against Finny's which he thought at first was an accident, but seeing the boy with that sly smile and not flinching back, he let himself. They both stayed quiet, staring at each other, concentrated at the feeling of their smooth skin being rubbed against each other under the table. Finny was blushing throughout this action yet felt rather excited about it. He was never expecting his master to be so cocky. In fact, he had barley realized that his young master was actually flirting with him. This dimmed Finian's smile, beginning to think to himself : _'...wait a minute, two boys...'_

Seeing the gardener's playful smile fade out, Ciel quickly removed his leg out of the way, knowing that Finny was thinking about what he was doing, "Sorry, that was quite unprofessional of me..."

"That's okay."

"So, will you accept this matter then?"

Finny bowed a little in his seat, "Yes, young master."

"For now, just call me by my first name."

* * *

><p>AN: Please let me know if I did any mistakes that I didn't catch for this chapter, thanks.


	11. Chapter 10 : His Bocchan, Heated

A/N: This space is just to make it look pretty. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

_His Bocchan, Heated_

**-10-**

* * *

><p>Sebastian glided the sleepwear pants up his master's waist who lied still on the king-sized bed with his damp hair, sinking into the thin sheets. He took his time to dress his owner just to admire at the rosy white skin Ciel took possession that appeared to be more perfect day by day; unblemished and untouched. The demon looked over at the young boy's face, seeking dabs of pink flush over his cheeks.<p>

"Your face looks rather hot," Sebastian said, "Was the shower room too humid for you?"

"No, it was fine," the boy simply responded. Ciel liked taking warm baths and his butler always knew the temperature that the blue child wanted, especially around the time of going to sleep. It was 9PM, an hour late of Ciel's bedtime. However, it didn't bother his butler for he knew the boy had many things to deal with today. Sebastian noticed Ciel drifting off to sleep, bringing him back with the sound of his voice that annoyed him, "Don't sleep yet, my Lord. We're not finished yet, you'll have to wait a little longer for your hair to dry. It is not healthy to sleep with wet hair." Ciel sat up, "Who told you that?" Sebastian supported the boy's arms to slither into the long sleeves of his white bed shirt, "Nobody, my Lord. I thought of it myself."

Ciel only stayed quiet, looking down at the white gloves that buttoned his shirt. His eyes skimmed over his butler's face who appeared focused on what he was doing as always. He realized on how quiet Sebastian had became today. He stood up, grabbing the bath towel from Ciel's hands, wrapping it around his head like an ice cream swirl. He gazed at him walking towards a cabinet in the room, pulling out a well folded blanket as he used it to hang it over Ciel's shoulders. Suddenly, Sebastian had to ask, "Young master, what made you give Finian a 'vacation'?" A light-bulb clicked above Ciel's head, realizing that was the topic that had been bothering his butler the whole day, "Don't say 'vacation'. Like hell, I'd give any of my servants that."

"How long do you plan on keeping him inside?"

"He won't be inside all the time, he's free to go outside whenever he pleases to do so. He won't need my permission anyways, he can do whatever he wants in the mansion," Ciel responded, crossing his legs over the bed, "Besides, I was tired of seeing my garden getting ruined by his hands every month. I don't think garden work was the right call for him in the first place..."

"Perhaps, that is correct," Sebastian added, "...but, what if he ruins something inside just like he used to out –"

"Tanaka will be keeping an eye on him, and if he does end up ruining something," Ciel pulled off the towel from his head, tossing it at Sebastian's feet, "...clean it up." The butler picked up the towel, leaving it hang over a closet door to dry nicely, "What about the garden, young master?" Ciel replied, "That's why I'm leaving you in charge with that."

"...very well," Sebastian pulled out a small envelope from his breast pocket, "You received a letter during the afternoon. It's from Elizabeth - " Ciel reached for the letter, but Sebastian was able to pull away, "I wasn't finished, my Lord. It's from Elizabeth's mother; Francis Midford. She told me to give it to you, but to not read it whatsoever until Elizabeth visits."

"What?" Ciel blinked, "That seems completely unnecessary, why do I have to read it so late?"

"I have no answer to that, this is all that she told me to do, my Lord," Sebastian responded. Ciel sighed, plopping down at the mattress, "Whatever, just leave it in one of the drawers of the nightstand." Sebastian did so, placing it inside the bottom drawer of the wooden table. Ciel crawled towards the crowd of pillows calling out to him, lying down as he curled into a ball, tucking onto the blanket that Sebastian had given him earlier. Sebastian noticed Ciel's back facing him which he softly chuckled at with a grin on his face. He slowly crept up to him, startling the boy from the mattress sinking a bit due to the butler's weight. Ciel looked above his butler who stared downwards at the cute adolescent.

"Get off my bed, Sebastian."

Not paying attention, the butler began to leave trails of kisses up the side of Ciel's face, making the boy rather tense. He gently turned Ciel's head to his front side, placing forehead kisses on him. From feeling how gentle the servant was upon him, Ciel went at ease, blushing intensely from letting himself. He later turned his whole body up front while Sebastian was now on top of the young human, kissing his neck softly. Ciel shuddered, squirming a bit from being slightly ticklish, ".._haah_." His chin was then lifted as he watched the demon placing his lips onto his own with eyes closed. Ciel made no movement with his lips while the raven took his time for the boy to finally open his mouth and reveal his small tongue. Sebastian made a small noise with his breathe when Ciel's tongue slobbered against his. The teen turned his head away, feeling himself tense again for not knowing how to french kiss which didn't stop Sebastian. He began to kiss against his neck putting the boy at ease again as he ran a hand under Ciel's shirt. Ciel twitched when he felt the gloved fingers beginning to tease him.. He thought this was weird, but strangely enough, quite enjoyable. He began to enjoy it a bit too much to the point where he shyly lifted his shirt up, allowing the servant to lick over his nip. Small sounds escaped from the boy's throat, rubbing his leg over Sebastian's hip while his toes curled from the pleasure he felt. He began to suck his chest area which made the blue creature to yelp, "_Ah!_"

"Shh..." Sebastian hushed him softly. The room suddenly darkened, alarming the boy from seeing the crimson red eyes that only glowed in the darkness, "...young master, you must keep quiet or else they'll hear your sweet sounds."

"Quit – quit touching me then," Ciel whined, weakly pushing the demon off of himself. Sebastian grinned, "Is that what you really want me to do, young master?" Staring into those devious red eyes, Ciel felt a mix of fear and excitement . His heart raced as his breathing pace deepened in an arousing manner, aching for the demon's touch, "N-no."

* * *

><p>Ciel snapped out of the dream from feeling a disturbance in between his legs, "...ow – ouch, wh-what the hell?" He slowly lifted himself in the sitting position, removing the covers off of himself. The room was dark and the only light that entered the room was the ray of moonlight that peeked in a thin open space of the curtains. Ciel was close from calling out his loyal butler, but gasped from seeing his manhood erected under his bed pants. He felt a mild throbbing sensation occurring which made him to feel a sudden heat wave through his entire body, "...what's happening to me?" He pulled down his pants later removing his underwear and took awhile to process on what he was looking at, <em>' - this – this is far too risky to get that bastard involved. It'll be too embarrassing!'<em>

He tried to force it down with his hand but just from touching it, a moan escaped out from Ciel's mouth unexpectedly, covering his mouth from surprise. _'How am I going to be able to get rid of this?' _he thought , _'...is this even normal?'_ He touched it again making himself jolt from the pleasurable message it sent. Ciel's face flushed, his breathing pace going heavy, _'...but, it does feel rather...'_ Completely inexperienced, innocent and not knowing what was going on, including the fact of being a human boy, especially young, Ciel felt trapped in a pit of arousal, excitement, and heat. He couldn't escape; there was no ropes to climb on to and escape the sounds of echoing moans surrounding his entire soul at this very moment. He knew his demon butler might have been smelling off the vibes he was releasing at the moment and he still would even if he was all the way in France.

Ciel began to touch himself, wrapping his hand around his rod, _'...I should hurry up and get rid of this before that idiot comes into the room.' _He moved his hand up and down, continuing on with the same movement as he sat uncomfortably on the mattress, _' - and that, that stupid dream...'_ He started to remember about it; flashes of Sebastian's eyes looking at him. His voice whispering out his name and the action of giving him light kisses over his face to neck. Fantasizing over his butler, Ciel commenced shuddering, panting very mellow then produced cute noises under his throat. He embarked on going faster with the movement of his hand, his baby moans slipping out of his mouth later pronouncing his butler's name in a whispered tone, "Sebastian...Seba – stian, _ah, _Sebastian..." Feeling as if something were to come out, Ciel quickly removed his hand away and watched the white liquid fall over the sheets and his underwear. He took deep breathes before realizing that his erected area had gone down. As it did, Ciel didn't bother to lie back down and go to sleep. Instead, he stayed in the same place where he sat and hid himself in the darkness of his own bedroom, humiliated of himself for uttering the demon's name in such behavior he found inappropriate. The whole night, Ciel stayed awake in the same place where he remained thinking. Thinking about Sebastian, Finian, and in general – what was happening to his own self.

The arms of the clock landed on 7AM. Sebastian walked through the hallway like any other morning with a cart of scones and Earl Grey tea. He stopped past the fifth door, pulling out his keys to unlock the door to Ciel's bedroom but paused at seeing it slightly ajar. He pushed the door to the side as he stepped inside with the cart, "Young Master, it is time to wake –" Usually every morning, Ciel was always seen under the sheets, refusing to get up, but this time, he wasn't there which was highly unlike of the blue boy. He opened the curtains for the sunlight to enter the dull room. He searched in the closets and under the bed to see if the Earl was hiding anywhere in the bedroom. Of course, Ciel wouldn't do such a childish action for entertainment but Sebastian was just making sure. Taking a deep breath as he stood in the room, a faint familiar smell hit him, widening his eyes in surprise. He looked over the bed and noticed a white spilling on the sheets. He leaned over at the evidence and sniffed; his eyes glowed in bloodshot red.

"The smell of ejaculation from a human..." Sebastian said to himself, "This is quite out of the ordinary for the young master to do."

He removed the sheets off the mattress and left the room to dump into a dirty pile of the teenager's clothing. He later roamed around the mansion to find if Ciel were to be around anywhere, including outside or even up on the roof of the manor. Entering through the first floor of the manor, Sebastian heard tiny droplets of water going on in the shower room. He opened the door, finding the young Earl fast asleep as his body was shifting down into the tub water. Worried that the boy would drown, Sebastian quickly dragged him out of the water and caught Ciel at mid-cough, "Young Master!" Sebastian couldn't help but to discover the Earl who reeked of semen. The butler swiftly grabbed a dry towel, wrapping the tired Ciel who trembled uncontrollably from finding himself out of the warm bath water, "Young master, what were you thinking? You could have drowned!" He swept the boy off of his wet feet and grabbed hold of him tightly in his arms by doubling the amount of warmth for the shaking boy. He trailed his way back to the young master's bedroom, setting him down onto the bed. Being awake over many hours at night, Ciel gazed at the butler with sleepy eyelids. The butler opened the closet doors, pulling out a new pair of sleepwear clothing, "I don't like the idea of spoiling you, my Lord, but, forcing yourself to keep your head high today is not recommended. I'll let you sleep in a bit longer since your schedule isn't that filled up."

_' - that stupid demon making me fall for his pathetic deeds...'_ Ciel thought to himself, _'I blame him for not sleeping.'_

The butler removed the towel off Ciel as he pulled him into the long-sleeved shirt, buttoning it closed. He later grabbed a pair of black underwear, telling the boy to stand. Ciel did so and stepped into the leg holes of it, tiptoeing while the servant pulled it up to his waist line. He made the prince topple back down, adding the pants and warm socks.

_' - even when I stepped into that tub of water, I was so stupidly confident on washing the filth off of myself. But, I just sat there like a fool, not knowing what to start _with,_'_ Ciel continued in his own thoughts, peering at the raven who patiently folded the ends of his master's pants, _'...so, I ended up doing it to myself again to the point where I began to feel tired. And, here I am now, in the hands of this idiot. He probably smelled the mess that I had done to myself by now.'_

Sebastian interrupted Ciel's daydreaming by placing a blanket over his shoulders, "Stand up, I still need to add your sheets."

_' - ah, and that mess that I left on the bed too. He probably saw it already.'_

Standing behind the butler, he slowly backed away in the far distance of the room, snuggled into his soft blanket that gave out the smaller illusion upon his figure. "Alright, young master, you can now -" the servant turned, noticing the boy that stood pretty far. Ciel didn't even wish to be near the demon since all that came to mind was the dream he had that caused him to feel such impurity afterwards, " - my Lord, what's the matter?" He realized how red the boy had became, " - don't come near me, I smell!"

Sebastian blinked then chuckled at his words, "I've already been smelling you, my Lord," he carried the blushing adolescent, "In fact, I'd still be able to smell you if you were all the way in France." He laid him down on the king-sized bed, "There's no need to be embarrassed, you're just going through a phase." Ciel melted into his blanket, " - a phase?"

Sebastian pulled out the boy's schedule, scribbling something onto the board that Ciel wasn't able to see, "What are you doing?"

"I'll be setting you in for a new class in your studies," Sebastian said.

"What for?"

"You're obviously new to this subject, so I prefer you learn a few things before you risk yourself," Sebastian sat beside the sleeping beauty, " - but, I'll tell you one thing for now, my Lord." Ciel rubbed his eyes, "...what's that?" Sebastian stroked into Ciel's blue hair as he slanted forward at the side of Ciel's face. He kissed his ear lobe before whispering, "You're in a stage of raging hormones."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, there will be more to come soon! Happy Spring!


	12. Chapter 11 : His Butler, Teaching

A/N: hi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

_His Butler, Teaching_

**-11-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, let us begin with our session," Sebastian put on his glasses, slapping the ruler against the chalkboard, "Welcome to Sex ED." Ciel's eye twitched. Sebastian smiled, "Here, you are free to giggle on any subject that's being taught to you. You are also free to speak off your sexual fantasies, desires and even your wet dreams. You can be as horribly inappropriate as you like."<p>

Ciel sat back uncomfortably in his seat, "…I'd rather not."

"Very well then," Sebastian pulled out a sheet of paper, "…you'll start off with a warm up of writing how much you know upon this subject. You have fifteen minutes to write down your thoughts; begin." Sebastian turned towards the chalkboard, erasing some sentences as he replaced them into a further topic to discuss about. Ciel scribbled over his paper with his favorite ink pen. He stopped after a paragraph in his cursive spelling, staying in thought of what else had been missing. Ten minutes passing, Sebastian noticed Ciel frozen looking down at his paper, "No rush, my Lord. I'll add more minutes if you like."

Ciel shook his head, placing his pen back into the ink bottle. Sebastian approached to the blunette's desk, astonished by only seeking a paragraph upon the sheet of paper. He read through it:

_Bees are the format of a male that fertilize upon dragging pollen out of a sunflower, depositing it in another flower. Birds are used to describe the female – _( question mark )

Sebastian chuckled, "I was assuming you would know more at this point, but I'm surprised that I was wrong. There's so much more, young master, than just that silly saying of the birds and bees."

Ciel remained silent avoiding eye contact on his teacher. Sebastian ripped the sheet of paper, "Oh, young master, you really are innocent. Just like Lau had said; a little lamb."

"What's wrong with being innocent?" Ciel questioned, "It's best to be this way than Lau who is a perverted imbecile."

_'Its the reason why everybody wants you, young master.'_ Sebastian thought, '_..which really aggravates me._' The butler continued, "You are right about that since humans who are deviants build an unhealthy environment in their own minds, causing them to do wicked activities that some regret afterwards or stay with the interest of doing it, later turning into sinful beings."

"Just get on with it," Ciel said, shooing the butler away from his desk.

"Very well," the raven began, "Let us begin with something basic; the female body." He clutched onto the chalk against the green board, beginning to draw something in a speedy pace. Ciel moved in his seat trying to peek on what he was drawing, "What is that?"

Sebastian moved away as he slapped the ruler onto the detailed sketch of a female vagina, "This is what lies between the legs of a female. In a more less embarrassing way of calling it, a woman's honey pot."

"Oooh~!" A voice cooed out as it made the boy jolt. They both looked above, seeing Grell hanging over an unused chandelier up on the ceiling. "Grell!" The Shinigami landed on his feet upon the carpet flooring of the study room, settling himself down on the young Earl's desk, "What are we learning here, Sebby~?" Ciel poked the back of Grell's back with a pencil as he yelped in pain, "Ah!"

"Get off of my desk!"

Grell gasped, "Oh my, how rude!"

"What do you want, Grell?" Sebastian asked in annoyance. His eyes twinkled as he crawled towards the raven, wrapping his legs around the butler's legs, "I just wanted to see how my Sebby was after our last fight we had." He turned at the young Earl with fake tears, "And I just wanted to see if Ciel's behavior was in a depressive state because of me, but instead of welcoming me in his own home, he - he shames on me! Sebastian, _oh_ Sebastian~ he's such a bully!"

"Get him out of my sight, Sebastian," Ciel ordered. Grell back-flipped away once he gazed at the demon reaching out to him, "Wait! Please, don't kick me out, Sebby!" The butler continued to reach for the Shinigami who moaned purposely whenever Sebastian tended to lay a hand on him. Ciel only rubbed the temples of his forehead before he listened to the dead silence in his study room, overhearing the moans that decreased downstairs. Sebastian arrived back within the split second, returning to his teaching, "Now then, let us continue." Ciel could hear the muffled yelling from Grell outside of the manor, but was still able to listen to Sebastian's lecturing, "Now, the outer part that you see here is called the labia. The labia is just the outer walls of the entrance where inside it carries the vaginal opening and the urinary opening."

_'I already know all this,' _Ciel thought to himself, _' - just a little, but it feels weird to be hearing all of this from Sebastian's mouth.'_

"Farther below here is the anus –"

_'Don't they teach this at public schools?'_

Apparently, they didn't. Homeschooling in the Phantomhive manor was the only program that educated Ciel well. No teacher actually taught their students well upon subjects especially ones like these. Many people in this century just believed it was too sinful to speak of such topics towards adolescents, believing it would only develop impure fantasies. As the blunette continued gluing his eyes over at the chalkboard, he felt himself blushing rather intensely. Sebastian would notice but it never made him to stop lecturing towards his student, "Now, young master, I'll be leaving you this for homework. I would like for you to memorize all of the names upon the female's private area. I will be quizzing you with that after three days. So, do take your time upon taking notes and doodling the image upon a sheet of paper to practice."

"You want me to draw _that_?" Ciel added in, " - detailed as you did it?"

Sebastian shook his head with a chuckle, "No, no, it doesn't have to be perfect. Do whatever helps you to learn the names of the areas." Ciel cleared his throat, trying to dim down the heat of his face. In a bit of a hesitant manner, Ciel got hold of his ink pen and did what his teacher had told him to do. He doddled first, however, not drawing the female's private area as seen on the chalkboard. But, he drew a honey pot – literally a picture of a honey pot where he added arrows at spots of the pot that would give off the inappropriate messages of a woman's entrance. When Ciel had finished, Sebastian checked it over with a nod and told his student to save it somewhere, "Very intelligent to use the pot method, my Lord. I'm sure it'll help you quicker with your upcoming quiz. Before we move on, do you have any questions?"

"...no."

"On we go then," Sebastian spoke out, erasing the drawing off of the chalkboard and replacing it with a drawing of a teenage girl, " - there's something important that you must know about the female body as well. A female body carries ovaries right below the abdomen area, which I believe you already knew since you do a lot of your reading, my Lord." Sebastian circled the private spot on the teenage girl, "Now, I want to ask you; what are the ovaries for upon a female's human body?" Ciel usually straightened up on his chair when he was told to answer a problem, but nothing seemed to come out of his mouth at the moment. In fact, Ciel actually did not know what the ovaries were for. He did remember reading books in the library room that named all the female structures – but, he believed that it never told him anything about the job of the ovaries. So, with this thought, he answered, "...I don't know."

Sebastian smirked a little, "Exactly. Even in books you won't find the answer, my Lord," he confessed, "Society doesn't want to reveal the secret that females carry – a secret that they carry for the rest of their lives and have been since the beginning of time, since they fear of men considering them as 'dirty beings'." Ciel leaned back in his leather seat, "What are you talking about?"

"Young master, all women receive what is so called a menstruation," the disguised demon said, "Have you not heard of it, at all?" Ciel narrowed his eyes elsewhere. Sebastian took this as a no, which made him began, "A human adolescent girl around your age or younger enters through puberty – which is what you are experiencing at your age range at the moment, young master. But, since you're male, the story is different." Sebastian went on, scribbling on the chalkboard, "Menstruation is a woman's monthly bleeding. The young girl that you see _here_ – her body sheds the lining of the uterus. Blood flows from the uterus through the cervix. Then, it later passes through her honey pot area that I showed you just earlier. It is important for a woman to have their menstruation cycle and completely naturalistic. It helps pregnancy to take place, including for their bodies to grow and mature over time."

"What do I have then?" Ciel asked in a rather timid tone. "That will be discussed next week," Sebastian said, "Today, we are only learning about the female system. So, you will have to hold onto your questions until our next session."

"...does this mean that Elizabeth has it?"

"Yes, every female that you know and knew before has had or will soon have a menstruation cycle in their lifetime," Sebastian responded. Outside, Ciel made no expression of surprise upon the subject, but inside he felt completely mind-blown. Meirin came to his mind, Madam Red as well, including Elizabeth, Aunt Francis, Paula, and even his own mother. Every woman that he's danced with at the ball parties, including the ones he has spoken to randomly in the streets or even the group of friends that Elizabeth was seen around with; all women had periods. Including, Queen Victoria who he worked for as her watchdog. Now, Ciel knew what that red stain was that he pointed at upon his mother's dress when he was just a toddler.

"However, young master, I can only tell you this for now," Sebastian approached his student, "When women have entered this, they are releasing hormones, especially one that is named Estrogen. Estrogen plays a very important role in keeping the female body healthy and even their bones to become stronger by the time they are getting older. But that's not the only thing; they become sensitive or even quite fragile-minded since their hormonal levels are pacing up and down in a crazed manner. Human males are the same," Sebastian leaned closer at Ciel's figure, " - but, the body of a male develops some sort of heat that they can't seem to cool off where they begin to emerge sexual needs and urges that they are unable to fulfill. This makes them drool like dogs – helpless dogs that are waiting to prowl on those angelic doves blinded by a wicked haze that hangs over their shoulders."

A tapping noise occurred over the blue boy's shoulder through the glass window. It was Grell who had climbed up the wall smooching against the clear glass. In Sebastian's professional state of a teacher, he removed his glasses and walked over to the doors, "Please, excuse me, young master, but I believe I must leave to speak to this imbecile who happens to be disrupting our class session." As the butler stepped out of the room, closing the doors behind him as he left, Ciel remained seated as he later listened to the muffled sounds of Grell's struggling behind the glass. Ciel carried no interest to see what was happening, he only stayed where he sat like a good student trying to revise what his own teacher had riddled before leaving the boy's office to beat the crap out of the Shinigami outside of his manor.

_'– helpless dogs that are waiting to prowl on those angelic doves blinded by a wicked haze that hangs over their shoulders.'_

Ciel was a helpless dog, but hasn't started to drool yet.


	13. Chapter 12 : His Bocchan, Pressured

A/N: I've been gone for so long, I'm sorry about that. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! Here's the new update, finally! (^:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve:<strong>

_His Bocchan, Pressured_

**-12-**

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve hit.<p>

Throughout the month of December, stores were being filled with sweets and toys for children all around town as they began to wear their stylish warm coats for the cold climate. Smoke would puff out of people's mouths due to how cold it felt through the air they walked. Most people preferred to stay inside with the fireplace on under cotton blankets, sipping mugs of hot cocoa along with mini marshmallows floating on top.

It was the month of presents; presents, presents, and presents. As a matter of fact, manufacturing was a success in this time of year. Piles of money was being earned every second, and laid over the desks of those who owned their own businesses, especially the well-known owner of the Funtom Manufacturing Company. The Funtom industry was a huge-hit at the moment where popular brands of toys were being sold by the rich and middle-class children; stuffed animals, wooden boats, porcelain dolls, puzzles, yo-yos, etc.

Ciel would just sit on his desk all day, receiving files of all official documents of how many toys were being bought everyday from his manufacturing system, leaving piles of bucks over the wooden surface of his office table not knowing what to do with so much money being thrown at his face. Of course, Sebastian sensed the frustration in the child that now the only way to stress-relieve himself was by touching himself. Yes, it was no joke.

Lately, Ciel had been growing more _hot_ than usual these past few weeks that his own butler can smell his master's _juice _at least once, twice or sometimes even thrice of everyday in the mansion. Ever since being lectured in his sex-ed sessions, Ciel now learned that receiving an erection for his age was a normal part of growing up in his humane teenage body. After all, he was releasing hormones every time he jerked himself off, and it was needed to do so. Sebastian; knowing how much care a human body needed for an appetizing soul; believed that humans to touch themselves was a way of releasing negative energies such as anxiety and depression which is considerably what Ciel was diagnosed with. It was pleasant to see how comfortable Ciel was doing it without becoming embarrassed by the idea of his butler smelling him from a far anymore. Thanks to sex-ed, of course…

It was a snowy yet a sunny day which was quite of an unusual weather for Boston. Even Finian; who was still on a break of being a servant around the manor; was standing across the living room of the mansion, his eyes concentrated through the glass window as he gazed at the snowflakes falling slowly on the earth's ground while daydreaming. He could hear Meirin mumbling angrily to herself that echoed through the halls while she mopped. He knew that 'till this day, she was still upset by the idea of Finian getting on a "break" that was requested from the young master of the house. Bard felt the same way a bit; whenever Finian stepped into the kitchen, Bard acts as if he's not in the room at all and creates no sort of conversation. Not even an apology from the way he yelled at the gardener the other day...

The only servant who didn't seem to be mad at Finian was Tanaka, of course. And it seemed like he was the only one to hang out with around the manor besides the young master, since Bard and Meirin treated him like a nobody everyday. Since the day of accepting his break, including the past weeks of proper communication with Ciel, Finny now knew Ciel more than ever, almost like a best friend. Of course, there wasn't jokes or laughter involved since Ciel was unable to laugh at things, but they were able to converse about subjects that Finian never knew that Ciel found entertaining. After all, it did make sense for both of them to get along because Finian happened to be the youngest servant in the mansion.

In other words, Finny didn't wear the same clothes as he did before working as a gardener. The only familiar thing he wore was his hat that hung loosely over his shoulders that helped to cover the back of his neck. He never bothered to take it off, it was a precious item to him like a toddler who refused to leave his teddy bear wherever he went. His hair was trimmed a couple days back due to Ciel's orders. The red bobby-pins over his bangs weren't worn anymore which Finian didn't seem to mind now that his bangs didn't hang so carefree over his eyes.

"…stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Finny could hear Meirin's voice getting closer into the room which triggered him to uncomfortably escort himself out before she would walk-in, creating an awkward silence. He could see the red-haired maid, mopping in an angered manner, accidentally tipping over a vase off a statue on the side of the hall. Alarmed by the sight of it falling, Finny quickly caught it on time with his hands, sliding on his belly on the moist floor. Meirin had became relieved that the vase hadn't broke due to her irresponsible actions and was rather surprised to see Finny holding it in his hands, wanting to thank him. But, due to her stubbornness, she only snatched the vase out of Finian's palms, putting it back on top of the statue and did a "hmph" as she turned her back at him before continuing her mopping.

Finny frowned, then became irritated by Meirin's attitude. He stood up and approached the maid with stomping footsteps, "Is this how it's always gonna be, Meirin?! You're not gonna bother to talk to me at all?! It's been weeks and I thought you would've been over it by now!"

"Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda; why don't you leave me alone to do my work and enjoy your free time, huh?!" She snapped. Finny gasped, smiling from relief, "Meirin...you finally spoke to me! Right in front of my face!" He threw himself at Meirin, embracing her. Meirin pushed him off roughly, "Hands off! Leave me alone, will yah!"

"I'm just so glad that you said something at least."

"Well, whatever," Meirin mumbled, pushing her glasses up on her nose bridge. Finny stayed quiet, watching her mop with a big smile on his face. As long as Meirin spoke to him with just one word, he was pleased. He walked his way past her and continued hearing her in the background, mumbling things to herself. He remembered hearing Sebastian telling everyone how he wanted the place nice and tidy because today was the day that Elizabeth was finally visiting. It was true; a letter was sent to the young Phantomhive, saying that his fiancee were to visit on this date of Christmas Eve. He walked his way up a set of stairs, deciding to sight the young master one last time for today before spending the rest of his day with his fiancee. However, on his way up, he unexpectedly happened to catch Bard on the second floor, hiding a little against a wall, reading some kind of newspaper. No – it wasn't a newspaper. It was more like a magazine; a women's magazine. In fact, now that Finny looked closer, it was a playboy magazine.

Finny felt his eyes go wide and his face become hot from staring at the front cover from far away. He slowly tiptoed a few steps back over the staircase, covering his mouth in shock. He then heard the young master's voice, making him to look up at the scene. "Bard," Ciel was heard, approaching the chef. Bard quickly reacted, hiding the book behind his back before he reacted normally in front of the boy.

"Ah! Y-Young master, g—good day to you," he spoke, stuttering a little before he bowed. However, it seemed as if Ciel had already caught him, "…what is that?"

"What is _what_, young master?" Bard asked. Ciel stayed quiet for a few minutes, crossing his arms in surprise, "Excuse me?"

Bard gulped, including Finny who was watching from a few steps down.

"Are you playing dumb with me, Bard?" Ciel asked, becoming strict with his tone. Bard became quiet, knowing that was the most definite incorrect response to ever say to the young Phantomhive. "No, young master," Bard spoke, his head hung low with guilt. "I'm not stupid, Bard. Next time when you decide to hide something from me, I prefer you do it in a less-obvious place," Ciel added, "Show me what you have."

Bard hesitated, which triggered Ciel to raise his voice from impatience, "Show me it!" He handed the magazine with guilt. Ciel grabbed hold of it with both hands, eyeing over the front page that revealed a half naked woman in a black feathered night dress, holding a seductive expression over her face. The blunette became red, rolling the magazine and smacking Bard across his head with it, "I don't allow this sort of _filth_ to be read in my manor, understand?!"

"Y—yes, young master."

"Do you carry other books like this with you?"

"No, young master," Bard responded in honesty, "…just that one."

Ciel sighed, massaging the sides of his nose bridge above his forehead in mild annoyance, "Frankly, I don't care on how, when, or where you got this inappropriate sort of entertainment, but for this once I'll let it slide and never speak of it. You shouldn't be reading such nonsense, Bard, especially when we have guests arriving soon."

"Forgive me, young master. I—I won't do it again, I promise," Bard bowed, kneeling down to Ciel's height with his head hung low. "Well, apologizing isn't gonna do the trick for me. Tonight, you're scrubbing the toilets with Meirin as punishment."

A curse word was inaudibly heard underneath Bard's breathe before accepting his request, "Yes, young master…"

Finny frowned, walking the steps back down quietly. He couldn't help but to avoid Ciel whenever a servant got in trouble for something, because it only made the boy in an irritated mood. Seeing the boy grumpy about something would always make the gardener nervous around him, unable to create a decent conversation since he fears he'll snap at him. After all, Ciel has been acting differently.

The boy had strangely grown to be irritated most of the time, and quite frankly, showing a lack of concentration during his class sessions according to his butler. He orders him to repeat his lectures, answering questions incorrectly, repeatedly taking snack breaks, and usually pulls on his hair a lot most of the time which is believed to be a sign of stress. There have been embarrassing moments to pause on Sebastian's lecturing, telling him he needed a bathroom break because he got another erection that wouldn't go away. Of course, whenever that occurred, Sebastian gladly understood.

Or sometimes, he'd suddenly raise his hand, interrupting his teacher, saying that he wanted to eat something. Sebastian would gladly understand, bringing him a plate of cookies or finger sandwiches for him to devour for he wouldn't go hungry throughout the learning sessions. From the butler's view, it seemed as if his young master's appetite was increasing. This included his height as well; his body becoming slimmer and a few inches taller than before. His stomach was even forming some lines which might end up being a fully-developed six-pack further on when he's older. Even his voice was slightly different – his tone becoming heavy.

Sebastian sensed how exhausted the boy was emotionally and even physically since, after all, the poor boy was going through the stages of puberty.

Ciel stepped into his office, tossing the inappropriate evidence over his desk as he settled himself down on the chair. He crossed his arms, leaning back on the leather as he glared at the playboy magazine that was wrinkled up. He gazed at it for a long period of time, beginning to gain a risky perception of curiosity. He asked himself alone in the room, "What is it with women these days that expose themselves like this?" He straightened in his seat now, neatly laying it out on his desk before opening it.

The first page revealed three women who were bra-less, wearing fluffy ballerina skirts as they were posing over a large luxurious red sofa, each holding a pair of undies in their hands as if they had taken them off themselves. Ciel felt himself gulp as he turned to the next page. Next, it was a woman hiding bare naked behind two giant feathered dove wings, her face that was caked up with makeup and wearing a curly-haired wig with bows over the strands. Another page turned, which revealed a women sitting on a chair in an empty room, her back faced at the viewer with her arms above her head. Her hands were gripping onto a rolled up bathing towel, automatically giving out the message that she had taken it off to expose her naked body. You can see her long brown hair over her back as her legs were spread apart over the chair. Ciel's face grew hot, covering his mouth as he turned to the next page. A women lying in bed, wearing a ball gown but she was lifting her dress up above her laps, exposing that she wore no underwear underneath.

"Ghh…" Ciel choked, immediately closing the book and throwing it across the room. He sunk back into his seat while his face still remained bloodshot red just from remembering the images recorded in his thoughts.

The front doors of the study room suddenly began to open as the familiar butler's figure stepped inside, "Young master, I've brought your lemon tea." He walked into the room, pausing on his steps when he noticed Ciel red-faced, "—why young master, what's the matter?" He stepped forward but heard a crumble sound underneath his shoe. Ciel gasped, "Wait, Sebastian—"

By the time Ciel had already opened his mouth, Sebastian was already leaning forward to pick it up. Of course, just from looking at the cover, Sebastian became surprised, "Oh my…"

"Th—that's not mine! It's – it's not what you think, Sebastian! Put it down right now!" Ciel stuttered, his face becoming even more neon colored over his face when a grin was formed across the butler's face, "I must say, my Lord, I'm surprised that you've been hiding this sort of adult material from me."

"I—I wasn't hiding it!"

"No need to get flustered, young master. I understand you're going through hormonal changes, but for you to read such things is quite unhealthy for a growing boy your age."

"Quit treating me like a child, and besides that's not mine! I took it away from Bard earlier!"

"And yet, instead of getting rid of it, you were curious enough to look?"

Ciel scowled, "Sh—shut up –"

"You really shouldn't be reading such nonsense, especially when we have guests arriving soon," Sebastian smiled, folding the book and placing it into a pocket inside his suit. It was the same words that he had told Bard earlier which gave the boy the idea that Sebastian was watching what had happened earlier. Ciel looked away annoyed at seeing the grin across the butler's face as he clicked his tongue. "…whatever," Ciel finally settled. He sat back down comfortably on his leather chair, "…just get rid of it, Sebastian. I don't want to see it in my manor."

"Of course, my Lord. I will do so right away," Sebastian bowed, later escorting himself once he handed the boy his cup of lemon tea over his desk.

* * *

><p>Today, Elizabeth was visiting. Not only her, but both of her parents as well. If the father had decided to come along, Ciel believed it might have been important for some unknown reason. He even wondered to himself, <em>'…I wonder what happened after she read that letter. She must've shown it to Aunt Francis and Uncle Marquis, but…'<em>

He was finally escorting himself downstairs, holding his cane as show for his outfit that matched. The servants were downstairs; Bard and Tanaka standing beside the entrance of the manor. Meirin stood by the end of the main staircase, standing straight and stiff with her hands clasped together. Bard had changed into a cleaner set of chef clothes, standing as straight as Tanaka by the door with a stern expression. Ciel was surprised at seeing Meirin and Bard in such professional stages, but what he didn't know was that they were doing this just to give the boy an impression. Finian wasn't seen around, but it didn't bother the blunette since the gardener was on break; free to do with whatever he pleased as long as he didn't break anything.

Finally, it was time to see his fiancee for so long. Ciel wasn't all that excited or anxious, neither was his butler who was standing at the end of the railing. They both treated it like if this was the usual, just waiting for her to come into her girly dress and to proceed inside by decorating every room with pink objects without permission.

Once Ciel stepped down the last step, the sound of a carriage outside was faintly heard, along with the yelling of Aunt Francis, "For heaven's sake, stand straight, Edward!"

'_Edward? Did Elizabeth's brother come too?'_

"It's time, my Lord," Sebastian said, walking him closer to the entrance.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

Bard stood out of Sebastian's way, while Tanaka and the demon butler proceeded to open the entrance doors of the Phantomhive manor. Mrs and Mr. Midford were revealed in front of the butlers while Edward and Elizabeth, their son and daughter, stood behind them. Ciel couldn't see Elizabeth from where he stood, tilting his head a little from side to side until he was finally interrupted at the sight of his Uncle approaching him with one of his stern expressions. Ciel laid out a hand at him, "It's good to see you again, Uncle."

He grasped his hand firmly with his hand as he gently shook it, suddenly pulling him into a friendly embrace, "_Ahahaha_, how's my greatest son-in-law, huh?!" Ciel was astonished, yet relieved the man wasn't upset about something with him due to his expression earlier. "_Uh_ – I'm—I'm fine, Uncle Marquis," Ciel spoke, being squished into his happy uncle's chest. "Good, I'm glad," the grinning uncle replied_._ Aunt Francis approached, shaking her nephew's hand, showing a hint of a smile, "Good day to you, Earl."

"You as well," Ciel responded, kissing her hand like a gentleman, "It's a pleasure to see you in good health, Aunt Francis." Aunt Francis slightly lifted her brows, "Oh, well, look at you. I was beginning to think you lost your manners."

"Hey," Edward shook his cousin's hand with a smile, "It's good to see you again. You seem taller than the last time I saw you." Ciel raised his brows, "Is that so?" Edward made a face as if he just remembered something, "_Ah_, I brought you something as a Christmas gift." He handed him a neatly wrapped rectangular box, "Don't open it until midnight," he added, "After all, that is the hour that we'll be staying."

"All of you are planning to stay until midnight?" Ciel questioned.

"Well, of course," Marquis spoke, "That is the hour of Christmas, after all."

Edward sighed, "They also have a Christmas present waiting for you, and they wouldn't shut up about it earlier in the carriage."

"…another present?"

Uncle Marquis spoke, "_Ah_, yes. We prepared you a very special gift for this year."

Aunt Francis added in, "And she's right here."

She pushed Elizabeth in front of Ciel, almost bumping into him due to the new usage of her high heels she wore. His eyes grew wide as he glanced at his newly dressed fiancee, standing in front of him.

"Lizzie?"

The curls of her yellow hair were gone, including her pony tails that were usually tied up in pink bows. Instead, her hair was down and Ciel had never noticed how long her hair really was. In fact, it ended all the way to her waist and looked intensely ironed down with a special heating brush. She wasn't wearing anything cute either – her dress was dark and tight to her abdomen, showing her curves. Her high heels were tinted in a dark cherry red color that matched her dress. It amazed the young Earl to see her in heels since it gave her a few inches to look taller and elegant. Her eyelids carried a misty eye shadow color that glittered over her eyelashes which brought more of an erotic look over her facial features. It reminded him of one of the models that he saw in the playboy magazine just earlier.

Since his fiancee was dressed in such an alluring fashion, it seemed as if she was still the same Elizabeth as before due to her shy tone of voice, "…hi." She was playing with her fingers a bit which made Ciel to notice that she was wearing black arm gloves that were made of silk.

There was a long silence. Sebastian was the first to break it, "Well now, why don't we all head into the fireplace room. I'm sure most of you must be freezing from the climate of outside. Sir Midford, if I insist, let me take your coat and award your family a nice cup of tea before dinner sets."

"Ah, yes, thank you," the husband said, removing his coat, "I believe your butler is correct, Earl. We should head inside and relax by the fire to keep ourselves toasty, yes?"

"Of course," Ciel responded, waking up from his doze off, "Sebastian, show them the way."

"Yes, young master."

"Come along, Lizzie," Ciel spoke, grasping her wrist as he guided her while holding her hand. "You can call me Elizabeth," she said. This surprised him; back then, Elizabeth preferred to be called Lizzie for short just because it sounded cute. And now that her nickname slipped out of his mouth like she had always wanted before, she preferred to be called Elizabeth.

"Okay, Elizabeth…" he pronounced.

In the fireplace room, the Midford family gathered around and sat in different sections of the room while Elizabeth remained sitting beside her fiancee. Sebastian served each of them a cup of tea with sugar cubes in them to add a sweetness flavoring to them. Ciel kept thinking to himself on what struck Elizabeth to dress so sensual as if she were an adult. Due to the glares of her own brother, it seemed as though he didn't like the way his sister was dressed, but kept quiet about it since Aunt Francis was in the room.

"You have a lovely Christmas tree," the aunt spoke. She was right – there was a Christmas tree in the fireplace room. However, Ciel didn't remember ordering his butler to put a tree in the house. He must have done it before the Midford's arrival. Ciel wasn't much into the Christmas spirit, he treated it the same way as his birthday; a waste of time and work. But, of course, everyone knew it was because he was emotionally damaged.

Sebastian kept an eye on his master from the distance of the room, his hands that were busy with some other activities. "I'm not surprised, however," Francis said, "—since, your butler has always possessed the skills to decorate things."

"Aunt Francis, I know I mustn't come out blunt, but are you perhaps playing tricks on me?" Ciel questioned.

The room grew silent and all eyes were on him as he continued, "I'm curious upon why you've brought Elizabeth in such expressive clothes?" Aunt Francis smirked, "What? You don't like it? I think she looks beautiful."

"I'm pleased by the idea of you fixing her in a different form of fashion for me, but it's obvious how uncomfortable your daughter seems to be in in this sort of state," Ciel responded. The woman waved her hand around, "What are you talking about? She's fine…"

"Plus, it's a new form of fashion that London has come up with this year," the Midford husband added in.

"Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to be putting her in such clothes right now?"

"Not necessarily," Uncle Marquis spoke, "—perhaps, you're over thinking it, my nephew."

"I'd have to side with Earl on this," Edward suddenly spoke out, "I think women's set of fashion this year is becoming too expressive; allowing women to show their flesh with no shame. It gives them a bad image in my view."

Aunt Francis's eyes went wide, "Edward…we discussed this…"

"Discussed?" Ciel pronounced, "So, you spoke of this without my permission? Did you even give Elizabeth a chance to share her idea on this?"

"Now, now, let's not get perturbed by this," Marquis said, straightening himself on the chair. His face grew serious as he went on, "Now, Earl, we wanted this to be a special night for all of us, especially for both of you. I'm sure you're an adult and you should take our request as the loving future husband you are for our daughter."

"What are you saying?" Ciel asked, "…what request?"

"I want you to plant seeds in my daughter."

Edward suddenly choked, spitting out his tea in disgust and coughed violently in the silence. Even though Sebastian had his back turned against them, his jaw had dropped of what he heard, almost spilling tea from refilling a cup. Elizabeth just sat there with her head hung low, blushing intensely. Ciel's face grew red as well, "Wh—what?"

"That's right, I want grandchildren, Earl."

"B—but, we're not even married yet!" Ciel stuttered, turning his head to catch the butler's figure, "Sebastian…?"

Sebastian cleared his throat, returning to his usual state of a butler, "Now, Mrs. Midford, are you quite positive to make your nephew to do such a thing, especially at their current young ages?"

"Indeed, I'm sure I'm positive," she replied, "Plus, he could even take this as his own birthday present since we missed it on the 14th, correct?"

"After all these months without your daughter around, you arrive unexpectedly requesting me to sleep with your daughter even though we aren't married?!" Ciel spoke, "Aunt Francis, I think you're taking things a bit too far—"

"Oh no, I'm not. I'm sure of it, Earl," she said, "In fact, if you want to prove that you are the man that would be capable to take care of my daughter in the near future; why don't you accept the request?"

Ciel stayed silent. He looked at Sebastian then at Elizabeth. She wasn't speaking up, and it made Ciel worry. What was happening? What kind of force was Aunt Francis putting Elizabeth in? She wasn't even smiling anymore, or even laughing like she did back then. She was louder before and would even hug Ciel intensely whenever she visited. Now, she did none of those things. She wasn't the Elizabeth as before. Her light was disappearing – like a candle that was going out.

* * *

><p>AN: To be continued. I hope I didn't leave off any mistakes.


End file.
